My Blood Venom S2,Next Generation
by zhitachi-shin.kun
Summary: SUMMARY:20 tahun perdamaian dunia terlahir. Bibit baru telah tumbuh dan juga bibit kegelapan yang mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bisakah mereka menyegel kembali kegelapan itu dan membawa kembali kedamaian dunia...? .
1. Chapter 1

**Zhitachi Present:**

"**My Bood Venom"  
SEASON 2-  
"Next Generation"**

Akhirnya fict yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar juga. Sesuai judul fictnya 'Next Generation' yang menceritakan anak-anak dari para chara pendahulu (Season 1) yang sedang melakukan rutinitas seperti manusia normal dikejutkan oleh terbangunnya sebuah kekuatan kegelapan yang jauh lebih kuat dan setara dengan tuhan. Mampukah mereka menyelamatkan dunia ini kembali atau kegelapan yang akan mengambil dunia indah ini terlebih dahulu.

Itu baru sketsa-sketsa untuk chapter selanjutnya dari fict ini dan semoga para reader suka akan fict baru dari Zhitachi... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,DEMIGOD.**

**CHARA=NaruSaku,SasuSaku,MenmaSaku,DLL.**

**RATE=T+ bahkan bisa melonjak ke rate M.**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA BENDERA,ABAL,GARING,GAJE,KISAH JAUH SEBELUM RIAS GEREMORY SEKOLAH DI AKADEMI KOU(HIGH SCHOOL DXD)*.**

**SUMMARY:20 tahun perdamaian dunia terlahir. Bibit baru telah tumbuh dan juga bibit kegelapan yang mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bisakah mereka menyegel kembali kegelapan itu dan membawa kembali kedamaian dunia...? .**

**'Not like,don't read~...'**

**3...2...1... GO**

Chapter 1 :pengenalan tokoh...

Kuraga Sakura:

A. ciri-ciri=mirip seperti Sakura di cannon hanya bedanya rambut pinknya yang panjang mirip ayahnya yaitu sepunggung.

B. Ciri khas= jika sedang senang biasanya di akhir kata ada penambahan 'un'.

KET=Kuraga Sakura,putri dari keluarga bangsawan terkenal dunia yang bernama Kuraga. Mempunyai mata hijau yang begitu indah ditambah warna rambut yang berbeda dari orang lain dan jangan lupa sifat ingin tahu ditambah juga sifat tomboy membuat Sakura percaya diri untuk melakukan apapun. mempunyai kekuatan misterius dalam dirinya bahkan sang ayah mengakui bahwa kekuatan Sakura akan melebihi dirinya bahkan terus meningkat jika dia bekerja keras serta beranggapan bahwa kekuatan Sakura akan setara dengan 5 sampai 10 dewa sekaligus.

Kaito Sasuke:

A. ciri-ciri=berambut emo panjang berwarna hitam dan mempunyai mata onix gelap tetapi bisa berubah merah jika dalam keadaan serius. Pakaian mirip seperti Sasuke di cannon hanya corak rambut sedikit berantakan dan desain pakaian berwarna hitam abu-abu.

B. ciri khas=sifatnya yang arogan dan dingin membuatnya mendapat sedikit teman,walaupun begitu banyak sekali para gadis yang menyukai dia karena ketampannya.

KET=Kaito Sasuke,anak dari bangsawan eropa yang datang ke jepang untuk melakukan studi pertama di negara sakura. Mempunyai wajah yang rupawan dan mata onix yang gelap,ditambah sifatnya yang dingin membuatnya banyak disukai oleh para gadis. Jarang menyapa orang tetapi giat dalam melakukan suatu kegiatan dan yang paling dia suka adalah jika seseorang menantangnya dalam adu pedang,maka dia akan melayaninya dengan senang hati. Selalu keluyuran pada tengah malam entah kemana dan tujuannya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali keluarganya,tetapi ada satu gosip kenapa dia selalu keluar malam. Yaitu kabarnya Sasuke bukan dari keluarga bangsawan eropa melainkan keluarga dari bangsawan iblis yang me legenda,walapun berita itu ditepis mentah-mentah dari dirinya ataupun para fans Sasuke tetapi sebagian orang masih mempercayainya.

Yamato Menma:

Ciri-ciri=berambut hitam sebahu dan terdapat mata hitam dimata kiri serta dimata kanan berwarna hijau cerah. Cara berpakaian mirip seperti obito saat menjadi rikudou yang berbeda hanya corak warna putih berganti menjadi warna hitam pekat dan tanda 9 tomoe dibelakang jubah diganti menjadi lambang burung gagak.

Ciri khas=sifatnya yang lembut dan penyayang membuat dia sedikit terkenal dikalangan manapun serta selalu maju paling depan saat menghadapi musuh-musuh sedang maupun tangguh.

KET=Yamato Menma,pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang gemar beradu pedang ini mulai melakukan sekolah pertamanya di akademi Kou yaitu akademi terkenal dijepang. Dengan sifat yang penurut dan penuh canda tawa,membuat dia terkenal dikalangan manapun. Lahir dari bangsawan terkemuka di jepang dan salah satu pewaris dari perusahaan 'Black Raven' yang sudah lama didirikan oleh ayahnya. Diungkapkan bahwa keluarganya mempunyai kebiasaan aneh yaitu sering membawa burung gagak kemanapun entah dalam kerja maupun sekolah,tapi hal tersebut masih dilumrahkan oleh orang sekitar.

Naruto:

Ciri-ciri=berambut kuning nyentrik dari warna rambut orang lain pada umumnya. Mempunyai 3 gari tipis masing-masing pipinya. Penampilan yang awut-awutan serta suka tersenyum sendiri kaya orang gila(?) membuatnya disegani oleh temannya.

Ciri khas=berpakaian seperti Naruto dicannon hanya warna corak orange diganti oleh warna merah ditambah bagian baju daerah tangan dipotong se sikut.

KET=Naruto,pemuda yang lahir dari keluarga mantan mafia dunia dan pemimpin dari 'Akatsuki Jr.',sifatnya yang periang dan suka ikut campur membuat temannya kadang-kadang suka iseng kepada Naruto. Nilai akademis selalu buruk tapi mahir dalam nilai praktek. Ahli dalam tekwondo serta pemegang sabuk hitam kedua setelah Sakura. Sifat alaminya yang kadang muncul adalah saat pelajaran olahraga dimana para gadis berganti pakaian maka Naruto berserta teman-temannya suka mengintip para gadis yang sedang berganti pakaian.

Naruko:

Ciri-ciri=berambut biru dengan style 2 pony tail kebelakang,mempunyai mata orange warisan dari sang ayah dan sifatnya yang sedikit tomboy. Cara berpakaian mirip seperti hinata di Road To Ninja dengan corak warna orange dan merah darah di setiap bagian baju tangan maupun bagian kaki.

Ciri khas=suka berganti mood tanpa sebab yang jelas. Seperti dalam keadaan senang,belum 2 menit langsung berubah menjadi marah tanpa sebab.

KET=Naruko,adik dari Naruto serta wakil dari 'Akatsuki JR.',sifat tomboynya yang tidak ketulungan membuat naruto sering kewalahan menghadapinya. Ahli dalam nilai akademis dan buruk dalam nilai praktek. Tergila-gila pada pemuda bernama Menma setiap bertemu dengan pemuda itu,bahkan dia sudah menulis rencana malam pertama dengan pemuda penggila gagak itu.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama,ini baru perkenalan tokoh agar para reader tidak kebingungan saat membaca chapter selanjutnya.

Oh ya,di fict ini semua marga all chara sengaja Zhitachi ganti agar pas ke cerita selanjutnya ditambah akan ada chara OC yang akan bermain disini...

Oke Zhitachi sudahi dulu fict ini,kalo ada kesalahan langsung PM saja yah... ^.^'

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Zhitachi Present:**

"**My Bood Venom"  
SEASON 2-  
"Next Generation"**

Haloo...Zhitachi absen lagi nih bawa new chapter dari fict baru. Sebenarnya pengenalan tokoh masih kurang dan nanti Zhitachi akan meneruskan identitas dari para character.

Jika ada kesamaan nama ataupun fict itu bukan hasil mengcopas dari orang lain tetapi ini asli dari pemikiran dari Zhitachi sendiri.

Oke langsung ke bawah... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,DEMIGOD.**

**CHARA=NaruSaku,SasuSaku,MenmaSaku,DLL.**

**RATE=T+ bahkan bisa melonjak ke rate M.**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA BENDERA,ABAL,GARING,GAJE,KISAH JAUH SEBELUM RIAS GEREMORY SEKOLAH DI AKADEMI KOU(HIGH SCHOOL DXD)*.**

**SUMMARY:20 tahun perdamaian dunia terlahir. Bibit baru telah tumbuh dan juga bibit kegelapan yang mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bisakah mereka menyegel kembali kegelapan itu dan membawa kembali kedamaian dunia...? .**

**'Not like,don't read~...'**

**3...2...1... GO**

Chapter 2 : Siapa mereka...?

Terlihat seseorang sedang berjalan di reruntuhan sebuah gedung yang sudah lama hancur. Dengan langkah santai dan tenang orang itu terus berjalan menuju kesebuah ruangan yang gelap gurita.

TAP...TAP...TAP

"akhirnya,setelah 20 tahun aku ter penjara dineraka. Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu " ucap orang itu didepan sebuah pintu yang sedikit rapuh. Dengan pelan orang itu membuka pintu tua itu dengan hati-hati.

KRIEETT...

Bunyi decitan dari pintu tua itu dan sekarang telah terbuka sempurna memperlihatkan sebuah patung berbentuk sebuah sosok besar yang sedang duduk disinggasana.

"sudah ribuan tahun kau tertidur,aku akan membangunkanmu serta membebaskan dari kutukan tuhan dan balaslah siapapun yang pernah menyegelmu "jawab orang itu sekarang berhadapan dengan patung itu.

"bangkitlah raja iblis,zorch the lord darknes...".

Tiba-tiba udara disekitar ruangan berubah menjadi panas dan juga muncul sebuah energi yang sangat kuat berada dalam patung itu. Dengan perlahan,mata patung itu menunjukan sebuah cahaya merah dan bergema dengan keras.

"**siapa yang membangunkanku dari tidur panjang ini..."** jawab suara misterius dari arah patung itu.

"tuan zorch yang abadi,akulah yang membangkitkanmu serta membebaskan kutukan tuhan dari dalam dirimu..."balas orang itu dengan wajah datar.

"**kau menyesal telah membangkitkanku dari tidur panjangku...**"tiba-tiba mata patung itu semakin terang dan muncul sebuah kegelapan dari belakang patung.

"ap-,ARRGGGH..." jerit orang itu saat dirinya yang sedang dirasuki oleh kegelapan dari patung itu.

"**akhirnya setelah 1000 tahun aku di kurung oleh tuhan,sekarang aku sudah bebas dan tunggu pembalasan dariku. Mikael..."**.

Pagi hari di sebuah mansion besar...

Pagi yang cukup tenang dan bunyi burung-burung yang sedang bertengger di pohon ditambah juga tiupan udara segar yang masih diluar serta sesekali udara diingn masuk ke fentilasi jendela membuat pagi itu menjadi pagi yang sangat sejuk.

"nee-chan bangun sudah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah baru..."ucap gadis berambut merah panjang yang sedang berusaha membangunkan gadis yang sedang tidur.

Sakura POV:

"nee-chan bangun sudah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah baru...". aduh tuh anak,pagi-pagi dah bangunin aku padahal tadi baru ajak tidur 2 jam yang lalu. Huh,sebel...

"ya iya aku bangun..."ucapku dan berganti posisi duduk.

"nee-chan ayo cepat berangkat nanti telat loh..."ucap adikku sambil geret-geret tanganku dengan semangat,duh nih anak semangat bener sih untuk berangkat sekolah padahal dulu saat aku kelas 10 juga gak se semangat ini kok.

Oh ya perkenalkan dia adalah adikku,namanya Kuraga Karin. Umurnya sekarang adalah 18 tahun dan terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Walaupun sudah 18 tahun,tapi sifat anak-anaknya masih setia nemplek di dirinya. Walapun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya walaupun dia kadang-kadang suka jahil ke aku.

"sabar Karin,aku belum cuci muka dan mandi. Kau tinggu saja di ruang makan bersama ayah dan ibu..."ucapku sambil pergi kearah kamar mandi dan Karin pun pergi ke ruang makan dengan ceria dan se sekali bernyanyi.

Tahun sekarang adalah tahun ke tiga aku sekolah di akademi kou atau tepatnya aku kelas 12 dan adikku baru masuk pada tahun ini. akademi kou adalah sebuah akademi terbesar dan termegah di jepang. dengan fasilitas yang megah dan sangat memadai bahkan semua peralatan olahraga maupun peralatan sekolah di akademi kou pun lengkap ada disini,tak heran kenapa akademi kou disebut sebagai akademi terlengkap dan termegah didunia. Dengan santai aku membersihkan kotoran dimataku serta mengambil sikat gigi.

30 menit kemudian...

"lama sekali sayang..."sapa ibuku dengan lembut di tempat ruang keluarga.

"tadi shamponya habis bu,dan juga harus mencari make upku yang hilang..."ucapku mencari alasan.

Dan yang tadi menyapaku adalah ibuku yang bernama,Deidara. Dulu aku bertanya ke ayah,apakah ada yang mirip dari ibuku contohnya wajah maupun sifat (?). Dan ayah menjawab "kau hanya mempunyai gen yang mirip dengan ayah dan gen ibumu adalah sifatnya..".

Serta disamping sang ibu terlihat ayahku yang sedang membaca koran dan sesekali meminum kopi hangat yang tadi dibuat oleh ibu. Namanya Kuraga Shin,uh walaupun sudah berkepala 4 tetapi wajah serta rambutnya tetap seperti pemuda berumur 20 tahun. Andai saja dia se umuran denganku,mungkin aku langsung jatuh cinta ke ayahku karena ketampanan dan kelembutannya yang tiada batas. Oh ayolah hilangkan pikiran gaje ini dalam otakku.

20 menit kemudian...

"cepat nee-chan kita gak punya waktu lagi buat sampai disekolah..."ucap Karin sambil mengangkat tas birunya dan mulai berjalan ke arah rak sepatu.

"sabar,nee-chan belum men jadwal..."ucapku saat mengambil beberapa buku.

"ahh~ nee-chan lama,tinggal yah..."jawab Karin berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Hah,cepet amat tuh anak pake sepatu. Kemarin-kemarin juga lama memakai sepatunya tapi sekarang kok cepat amat ya. Dasar adik durhaka...tunggu aku Karin.

"yosh aku sudah selesai,ayah ibu aku berangkat..."ucapku pamit dan pergi menyusul adik durhaka ku.

Didepan gerbang akademi kou...

"waw nee-chan,sekolahnya besar sekali..."ucapnya kagum melihat luasnya akademi kou ini dengan mata berbinar.

"kau ini..."ucapku gemas melihat adikku yang sedang memandangi akademi dengan pandangan kagum.

"YO SAKURA...! ".

sepertinya ada yang memanggilku tapi siapa yah.. ? Ku berbalik kebelakang tepat ke arah dimana seseorang memanggilku. Ternyata seorang pemuda berambut kuning nyentrik sedang berlari gaje menuju ke ke diriku bersama gadis berambut biru yang belum kukenal.

"yo sakura apa kabar...?"ucap pemuda berambut kuning dan mengambil nafas usai berlari. Oh dia bernama Naruto,teman kecilku dulu. Berambut blonde kuning yang sangat mencolok dari warna rambut manapun dan cara pakaiannya yang mirip seperti pemulung,walaupun orangnya sedikit berisik dan kadang usil namun dia baik dan suka menolong siapapun yang sedang kesusahan. Dan sifat yang paling kubenci darinya yaitu sifat mesum yang selalu keluar kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"baik Naruto,eh siapa yang berada didekatmu itu...?"tanyaku ke arah gadis berambut biru poni tail kebelakang yang cara berpakaiannya tak kalah dari naruto. sungguh berantakan,itu pemikiran pertamaku.

"oh dia adalah adikku,Naruko kenalkan dirimu..." perintah Naruto ke gadis didekatnya.

"namaku Naruko,adik dari Naruto nee-san. Murid baru di akademi ini,salam kenal..." salam Naruko dengan hormat.

"salam kenal juga. Namaku Kuraga Sakura dan disebelahku adalah adikku yang bernama Kuraga Karin,dia juga murid baru di akademi ini semoga kalian akur yah..."ucapku dengan lembut.

"baik. sekarang pergilah ke ruangan kelasmu bersama Karin-chan,aku bersama sakura-chan akan menyusul nanti..."perintah Naruto ke arah Naruko.

"ayo karin kita pergi ke kelas kita..." ajak Naruko.

"baiklah,nee-chan jaga dirimu dari pemuda mesum itu..."ucap Karin dengan wajah was-was saat melihat wajah Naruto dan dibalas sweatdrop dariku maupun Naruto. Hebat juga tuh anak bisa tahu bahwa sebenarnya Naruto itu sangatlah mesum.

"adikmu hebat juga bisa mengetahui kemesumanku..."ucap Naruto geleng-geleng usai mendengar ucapan Karin.

"kau benar,adikku memang istimewa. Sudahlah jangan dibalas ayo kita masuk ke kelas..." ajak ku ke Naruto yang sedang menatap punggung Karin dan Naruko.

"ya..."

Sakura POV end...

Sakura dan naruto berjalan di lorong yang sudah sepi karena bel masuk sudah dibunyikan 10 menit yang lalu.

"kita terlambat,Naruto..." ucap Sakura cemas melihat ke kelasnya yang sudah ada gurunya.

"tenang sakura,ini baik-baik saja..."balas Naruto dan bersiap mendobrak pintu kelas.

BRAK...

Semua murid maupun guru langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja didobrak.

"Naruto,bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini..."ucap sang guru sambil memegang buku dengan pandangan dingin ke arah Naruto.

"hehehe...cuman menyapa semua orang "balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar dan mulai berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya serta disusul oleh sakura dibelakang.

"baik kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi ditunda..."lanjut guru dan pelajaran pun dimulai kembali.

TENG...TENG...

"baik,cukup sampai sini pembahasannya dan dibalas esok hari..."ucap sang guru dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"yo Sakura,bagaimana keadaanmu saat liburan kemaren. Apakah menyenangkan ? "tanya Ino yang langsung melesat ke arah meja Sakura dan mengagetkan dia.

"e-eh kaget aku,Ino sudah kubilang kalo mau iseng jangan kesini. Noh ke Naruto..." ucap Sakura ketus dan dibalas wajah cemberut dari Ino.

"BTW,katanya adikmu sekolah disini ya dan siapa namanya...? "tanya Ino kembali seperti biasa dan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"ya,namanya Karin satu kelas sama adik naruto yang bernama Naruko..."jawab Sakura dengan pandangan tidak lepas ke arah buku yang tadi dia pinjam.

"oh si Karin yah. Eh omong-omong hati-hati loh sama adik si naruto,nanti bisa-bisa adikmu ikut sesat kaya dia..."tunjuk Ino ke arah pemuda berambut putih yang sedang duduk gaje didekat jendela.

"oh si Hitzen,kenapa kau menyebutnya 'sesat'..? "tanya Sakura menutup buku yang sedang dibaca dan menatap Hitzen dengan serius.

"kayaknya tidak ada masalah tentang dirinya..."sambungnya lagi.

"kau gak lihat penampilannya,Sakura. Dia mirip seperti Naruto saat pertama masuk sekolah di sini,dan juga adik si Naruto juga memiliki sikap seperti kakaknya..."jelas Ino dengan serinci mungkin.

Wajah sakura yang semula serius memandangi Hitzen sekarang berubah menjadi cemas,gimana nanti jika Karin terpengaruh dari kelakuan adik naruto. Dengan berpakaian awut-awutan dan sifatnya yang tomboy abis. Bisa-bisa dia digantung oleh sang ibu karena kelalaiannya menjaga sang adik,belum lagi sang ayah yang galaknya minta ampun walaupun sifatnya ditutupi dengan senyuman matahari dari dirinya. Tidak,Sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi...

"ada apa kau memandangi begitu,hn..."ucap Hitzen risih karena dilihati oleh 2 gadis.

"ih siapa juga yang sedang memandangimu. jangan geer dulu,weekk..." balas Ino menjulurkan lidah ke arah Hitzen.

"kau..!"

"sudahlah Hitzen,biarlah mereka membahas kewanitaannya..."ucap teman sebangkunya.

"cih,diam kau ritzuku. Daritadi kau menghitung uang mulu,mending uang itu buat gratisin gue beli makanan dikantin..."jawab Hitzen ketus dan menatap Ritzuku.

"oke,tapi hutangmu akan menjadi 200 kali lipat..."balasnya dingin dan dibalas tatapan 'ogah-gue-bayar-sebanyak-itu' dari Hitzen.

"kalian bisa diam,aku sedang kosentrasi membaca novel ini..."ucap pemuda berambut hitam bermata safir dan terdapat keriput didekat matanya.

"jangan ikutan kau,Arashi..."balas Hitzen dengan marah.

"hn..." balas Arashi dingin.

"ARRGG...gue muak bicara sama uchiha ini "ucap Hitzen frustasi.

*BRUK*

"sudah kubilang,diam Hitzen..."kata Ritzuku usai melempar kamus tebal ke arah Hitzen.

"$#$ kau Ritzuku,mau ngajak berantem HAH ? "jawab Hitzen menatap Ritzuku dengan nafsu membunuh dan langsung beradu suit(ne...bukannya berantem malah main suit -.-).

"Obito,Kisane,Arashi ayo kita ke kantin..."ajak pemuda berambut hijau yang sedari tadi diam melihat pertempuran gaje dari Hitzen dengan maniak uang.

"nanti aku susul,kalian kesana dulu..."balas Arashi dengan pandangan tak lepas dari novel itu dan menghiraukan teriakan gaje dari Hitzen.

"baiklah ayo Obito,Kisane..."

"ya..."balas mereka berdua dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan kericuhan gaje Hitzen dengan Ritzuku.

"woi men,mau kemana gue ikut yah...? "pinta Naruto ke arah 3 pemuda itu dan ikut pergi bersama mereka.

"ARRGG...kenapa gue kalah terus sih "jerit frustasi Hitzen karena kalah suit dari ritzuku.

"karena kau belum beruntung..."

"cih dasar maniak koruptor..."ejek hitzen.

"apa !,dasar maniak sesat..."balas ritzuku tak mau kalah.

"buntut tikus..."

"kyai edan..."

"WOI KALIAN BISA DIAM GAK SIH..."teriak Arashi yang sepertinya teganggu akibat dua orang gaje didepannya.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR KAU KRIPUT SUPER..."balas mereka tak mau kalah dan dibalas sweatdrop dari Arashi.

"ini jadinya jika satu kelas dengan Akatsuki Jr. "balas Sakura melihat kegadungan yang diciptakan oleh 3 orang itu.

"kau benar sakura..." jawab Ino membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

TENG...TENG...  
bel sekolah kembali berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat berakhir.

"baik murid-murid sebelum memulai pelajaran ini,ada 2 murid baru yang akan memasuki kelas ini. Ayo kalian berdua masuk..." perintah guru ke arah 2 orang pemuda yang tadi didepan kelas dan mereka berjalan masuk.

"KYYAA...gantengnya "jerit semua gadis di kelas itu.

"kok mata pemuda itu berbeda warna yah...? "tanya salah satu gadis.

"tapi tetap saja dia tampan..." balas teman sebangku.

"didekat pemuda itu juga tak kalah tampan..."

"kyyaaa..!"

"eh Sakura mereka tampan juga yah..."ucap Ino ke arah sakura yang sedang menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan melamun.

'aku merasakan 2 energi berbeda dari mereka,siapa mereka berdua..?'batin Sakura memandangi ke 2 pemuda itu.

"hoi Sakura..."

"e-eh ada apa...? "balas Sakura kaget.

"kau sedang kesambet jin apa sampai kau melamun begitu Sakura,atau jangan-jangan kau tertarik yah pada salah satu pemuda itu..."jawab Ino dengan senyuman mengejek.

"apa-apaan sih kau Ino,ejekanmu tidak lucu..."balas Sakura melirik ke Ino dengan tajam.

'kau mungkin benar Ino,mungkin aku akan tertarik kepada salah satu pemuda itu...'batin Sakura.

**~TBC~**

Baik untuk chapter ke 2 segini saja,untuk chapter selanjutnya akan menyusul dikemudian hari.

Baik,untuk penjelasan chara OC=

Arashi:  
anak dari Itachi dan Hikaru(OC). Penampilannya sama seperti saat itachi remaja hanya bedanya terletak dimatanya yang berwarna biru safir.

Ritzuku:  
anak dari kakuzu dan Ritsuna(OC). Penampilan seperti Issei di high school dxd. Dengan mata berwarna hjau tanpa pupil dan juga sifatnya juga sama seperti ayahnya yaitu maniak uang.

Hitzen:  
anak dari Hidan dan Shion. Penampilan mirip seperti hidan tetapi dibuat versi remaja.

Obito:  
anak dari Tobi dan tatsuka(OC).penampilan mirip seperti Obito di cannon tetapi dalam versi remaja. Kepintaran dan kekalemannya telah diwariskan ayah ke Obito.

Kisane:  
anak dari Kisame dengan Ryukusika(OC).berkulit putih,badan yang atletis,mata violet yang indah serta sifat lembut warisan dari sang ibu membuatnya di kagumi oleh para pemuda di kelasnya.

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Zhitachi Present:**

"**My Bood Venom"  
SEASON 2-  
"Next Generation"**

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,DEMIGOD.**

**CHARA=NaruSaku,SasuSaku,MenmaSaku,DLL.**

**RATE=M,untuk jaga-jaga.**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA BENDERA,ABAL,GARING,GAJE,KISAH JAUH SEBELUM RIAS GEREMORY SEKOLAH DI AKADEMI KOU(HIGH SCHOOL DXD)*.**

**SUMMARY:20 tahun perdamaian dunia terlahir. Bibit baru telah tumbuh dan juga bibit kegelapan yang mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bisakah mereka menyegel kembali kegelapan itu dan membawa kembali kedamaian dunia...? .**

**'Not like,don't read~...'**

Chapter 3 : Apa yang terjadi...?

"baik kalian bisa diam sebentar karena mereka berdua mau mengenalkan diri..." ucap sang guru sambil meleraikan jeritan brutal dari para gadis dan mereka mulai diam.

"mulai dari bagian kanan...".

"namaku Kaito Sasuke. Salam kenal.."ucap pemuda itu dengan singkat.

"baiklah,sekarang selanjutnya..."

"namaku Yamato Menma,pemuda dari perusahaan Black kenal semua..."ucap Menma dengan senyuman lebar. Akibat serangan senyuman dari Menma,semua gadis pun tepar dengan darah masih meluncur dengan indah dihidung mereka bahkan Ino juga ikut-ikutan tepar serta para petugas medis langsung membawa para gadis yang tepar dengan segera.

"hah dasar kau Ino..."ucap Sakura geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya tepar dengan tidak elit.

"huh,kalian boleh duduk ditempat duduk sesuka kalian..."ucap sang guru dan dianggukan oleh ke 2 pemuda itu.

"ano,boleh duduk disini..? "tanya Menma ke Naruto yang sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Hn..."balasnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke tempat bagian belakang dan duduk di pojok meja belakang tepatnya dibelakang Sakura.

Sesekali Sakura melirik pemuda itu dengan wajah curiga.

'kenapa dia punya energi yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang biasa,siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua...? 'tanya Sakura di saat dia melirik ke Sasuke.

"ada apa...? "ucap Sasuke saat tidak sengaja melihat lirikan dari Sakura.

"tidak apa-apa..."ucap Sakura dan beralih ke arah guru yang sedang membahas materi.

TENG...TENG...

"baik,pelajaran cukup sampai disini dan jangan lupa tugas rumah dikumpulkan lusa..."ucap sang guru dan pergi dari ruangan kelas.

"Sakura,ayo pulang..." ajak Ino usai menata bukunya.

"tidak,aku akan pulang bersama Karin..."balas sakura sambil memasukan novelnya ke tas.

"oke..."

Kelas pun sepi dan hanya terdapat Sakura,Sasuke dan Menma dikelas. Tanpa diduga,Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"siapa kalian berdua...? "tanya Sakura memulai percakapan.

"kenapa kalian berdua memiliki energi yang berbeda dari manusia biasa...? ".

"Menma,kau jawab pertanyaan itu aku mau pulang "ucap Sasuke ketus dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"aku takkan membiarkan kau keluar jika kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku "jegah Sakura ke pemuda berambut hitam yang ingin keluar dari kelas.

WUSH...

"kau tidak bisa menghalangiku,manis..."jawab Sasuke yang sudah diluar kelas dan mulai berbelok ke arah kiri dimana pintu keluar berada.

"ba-bagaimana bisa,dia..."ucap latah Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah dibelakang dirinya dan beralih ke arah Menma.

"dimana dia...? "tanya Sakura karena tidak melihat menma diruang kelas.

"maaf manis,mungkin lain kali..."jawab Menma yang sudah diluar kelas dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"si-siapa mereka berdua..."jawabnya latah melihat ke 2 pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan dia lihat tadi.

Di depan gerbang...

"nee-chan,kenapa lama sekali sih. Karin nungguin ampe lumutan nih..."jawab Karin dengan muka cemberut ke arah Sakura.

"eh kenapa nee-chan wajahnya lesu begitu. Atau jangan-jangan nee-chan habis ciuman ama pacar nee-chan ya...? "tanya Karin dengan muka polos.

"what the...perkataan macam apa itu,siapa yang mengajarimu bicara begitu ? "jawab Sakura kaget dan berubah menjadi tajam saat mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari adiknya.

"da-dari Naruko,ne-nee chan. Jangan hukum Karin,tadi Karin hanya bercanda kok..."ucap Karin memohon saat melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi sangar.

"heh,baiklah ayo kita pulang..." ajak Sakura dan mereka pulang bersama.

Di mansion Kuraga...

"tadaima..." ucap kakak beradik bersamaan.

"okairi..."ucap Deidara dari arah dapur.

"gimana sayang tadi disekolah...? "tanya Deidara sambil membawa sup hangat ke meja makan.

"baik ma,tadi Karin dapet temen banyak..."ucap Karin dengan ceria dan sesekali loncat-loncat mirip kodok lepas(?), 'duh mulai lagi nih sifat ke kanakan nya'batin Sakura.

"oh,kalo kamu gimana...? "pandangannya sekarang beralih ke Sakura yang sedikit lesu.

"cukup buruk untuk hari ini,aku mau kekamar mandi buat cuci muka..."ucap Sakura dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"oh yah sakura,ayahmu memanggilmu setelah kau habis makan. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dia bicarakan ke kamu..."ucap sang ibu disaat membuat jus jeruk.

"ya..."balas Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

Diruang keluarga Kuraga...  
diruangan itu terdapat 3 orang yang sedang berbincang dan sesekali mereka tertawa akan perkataan dari salah satu dari mereka.

"tadaima..."ucap Sakura.

"okairi..."jawab mereka.

"ada apa ayah memanggilku..? "tanya Sakura.

"duduklah disini dan kenalkan ini adalah putriku yang bernama Sakura.."jawab sang ayah dan mulai memperkenalkan ke 2 temannya.

"Sakura yah..."jawab orang berambut hitam yang sepertinya Sakura kenal dengan wajah itu.

"nama yang indah,mungkin akan cocok dengan anakku haha..."ucap orang berambut hijau dengan senyuman yang juga dikenal oleh Sakura.

"itu tidak mungkin,dia cocok dengan anakku...".

"ayah,aku tidak mengerti akan ini..."ucap Sakura bingung akibat 2 perkataan dari teman ayahnya.

"tenang Sakura,mereka hanya bercanda..."jawab sang ayah dengan lembut dan mengelus rambut lurus milik Sakura.

"baik teman-teman,kapan anak kalian akan datang kesini...? ".ucap Shin ke arah temannya yang sedang bercanda.

"dia akan datang beberapa detik lagi..."ucap orang berambut hitam dan melirik ke arah belakang.

WUSH...

Dan sebuah angin pun memasuki ke ruangan ini. Walaupun diruangan ini tidak ada fentilasi udara tetapi sebuah angin entah dari mana mulai datang ke arah belakang tempat teman Shin sedang duduk dan mulai menunjukan siluet 2 pemuda.

Dengan perlahan muncul kedua pemuda dari angin itu dan Sakura melotot saat melihat siapa pemuda itu.

"kalian..."ucap sakura kaget.

"oh,kau sudah kenal. Kayaknya tidak seru nih "ucap orang berambut hitam sambil memasang muka bete.

"ayah,jaga wibawa anda..."ucap Sasuke ke arah ayahnya.

"apa yang sedang terjadi disini...? "ucap sakura berdiri dari kursi dan melemparkan pertanyaan ke arah ayahnya.

"apa maksudmu sayang..? ".

"aku mengenal mereka berdua tadi disekolah. Dan kenapa mereka mempunyai energi yang berbeda dari manusia biasa bahkan lebih kuat dariku serta teman kenalan ayah juga mempunyai energi yang tak kalah lebih kuat dari 2 orang itu..."balas Sakura menjelaskan kenapa dia berdiri dari kursi duduknya.

"anakmu hebat juga bisa mendeteksi energi dari anakku serta diriku,Shin..."ucap Kira menatap kagum ke arah Sakura.

"tetapi aku merasakan kekuatannya hanya beberapa saja..."ucap Mori meneliti Sakura dengan detail.

"kau benar,mori. Tetapi dia mempunyai kekuatan yang setara dengan 10 dewa sekaligus..."balas Shin dengan santai.

"itu tak mungkin,gadis ini mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu..."tanya Mori kaget mendengar perkataan Shin.

"baik kita bahas nanti,sekarang kita membuka topik baru. Yaitu aku mendengar dari dewa semesta bahwa Zorch telah bangkit dengan tubuh baru dan berniat membangkitkan tubuh aslinya kurun waktu 3 bulan dari sekarang. Serta dalam mencari kekuatan untuk membebaskan dirinya,dia juga akan membalas dendam ke pimpinan dari malaikat,malaikat hitam,dan iblis karena para pimpinan 3 kubu fraksi terdahulu pernah menyegel dirinya di sebuah gerbang ruang dan waktu. Untuk itu aku mengundang kalian membahas ini..."ucap Shin memulai percakapannya.

"Zorch,pimpinan iblis yang konon dapat menjatuhkan tuhan hanya dengan sendirian. Tapi siapa yang membebaskan dia bukannya segel gerbang ruang waktu sulit untuk dihancurkan bahkan untuk membukanya saja itu tidak mungkin..."ucap Kira memahami perkataan Shin.

"tidak,dia tidak bebas melainkan rohnya yang keluar dari tubuh yang tersegel dengan cara merasuki orang yang memanggil namanya. Ini akan menjadi ancaman bagi alam semesta jika tidak ditindak lanjuti..."balas Shin menatap ke arah Mori dengan muka datar.

"benar kita harus menghentikan roh Zorch sebelum tubuh aslinya kembali dunia dan dunia kembali goyang. Tetapi aku mendengar bahwa hanya 4 orang yang bisa menyegel kembali roh dari Zorch itu..."ucap Kira.

"ya aku juga mendengarnya dan pemikiranku menuju ke putriku. Mulai bulan depan aku akan melatih putriku untuk menjadi kuat karena aku percaya bahwa ramalan itu tentang 4 orang yang diramalkan yang bisa menyegel roh Zorch adalah gadis yang percaya diri,tidak pernah menyerah dan terus maju ke depan. aku percaya pada putriku bahwa dia pasti yang dimaksud oleh ramalan ini...".

"baik,rapat ini aku tutup dan kita lanjutkan besok beserta para anggota Akatsuki..."ucap Shin menutup rapat dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

'Akatsuki ?,nama yang mirip seperti geng Akatsuki Jr dikelasku..." batin Sakura bingung.

"aku akan kembali ke mansionku untuk membahas ini dengan anakku,sampai jumpa. Shin,Mori..."ucap Kira dan mereka berdua menghilang bersama kegelapan.

"aku juga pamit untuk membahas dengan Menma,sampai jumpa. Shin,sakura..."ucap Mori dan mulai menghilang.

"kita akan bertemu besok sakura dan aku pamit paman Shin..."ucap Menma dan menghilang.

"aku tidak mengerti tentang ini,ayah..."ucap Sakura usai megikuti rapat.

"besok atau suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti,Sakura. Ayo kita makan dan besok kau harus sekolah "jawab Shin dengan senyuman lembut dan merangkul Sakura untuk pergi ke ruang makan.

'sungguh aku tidak mengerti akan hal ini...'batin Sakura bingung dan berjalan bersama sang ayah menuju keruang makan.

Sakura POV:

Aku tidak mengerti akan percakapan ke 2 teman ayahku. Siapa itu Zorch ?,dan kenapa ayah mengatakan bahwa aku salah satu dari 4 orang yang akan menyegel kembali jiwa Zorch. Hah hari ini cukup aneh,mungkin tidur sebentar akan meringankan pikiran ku.

"ano...ayah,aku mau tidur dulu karena kepalaku sedikit pusing "ucapku ke arah ayah.

"baiklah sayang,nanti saat makan malam ayah akan bangunin kamu..." ucap ayahku dengan senyuman hangat dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

"hah,sungguh hari yang aneh..." ucapku saat tiduran dikasur empukku.

"mungkin tidur sebentar akan sedikit meringankan pikiranku..." ucapku lagi dan aku mulai tertidur.

Mindscape Sakura...

"ini dimana..." ucapku saat melihat sebuah gedung yang tinggi dan gelap. Dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah energi yang cukup kuat dari arah gedung ini tepatnya di atas gedung. Sebenarnya aku takut dengan kegelapan gedung itu,tetapi karena rasa penasaranku tinggi aku berniat untuk mendekati asal energi kuat itu.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki kanan sebagai langkah pertamaku berjalan menuju ke arah pintu gedung. Dan saat aku berada didepan pintu itu,aku juga merasakan sebuah energi yang sungguh membuatku ingin menangis karena nya.

KRIIEET...

Pintu itu pun sudah terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah lorong yang berbelok-belok menuju ke atas. dengan nyali yang besar,aku berjalan ke arah lorong itu dengan hati-hati.

"**kemarilah..."** suara misterius dari atas lorong itu. Dengan sedikit takut,aku memberanikan diri melangkah cepat menuju ke sumber suara itu.

"**aku sudah menunggumu,tuan putri..."** ucap suara itu lagi dari balik pintu lorong. Dengan sedikit nyali yang tersisa,aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

KRIEET...

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menatap semua bangunan dari atas gedung ini.

"**akhirnya kau datang juga,putri dari kuraga. Kuraga Sakura,anak dari Shin Mikael..."** ucap pemuda itu dengan suara berat tetapi tidak membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap diriku.

"siapa kau,kenapa kau tahu nama dan ayahku...? "bentak diriku dan beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan diriku seperti ringan dan mulai tidak menginjak tanah gedung ini.

"**sifatmu mirip seperti ibumu,keras dan tidak tahu diri. Aku heran kenapa tuhan memilihmu untuk menyegel diriku yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang ini ".**

"arrgg, turunkan aku..." perintahku tetapi bukannya turun ke tanah melainkan diriku di ombang ambing diudara layaknya barang mainan. Setelah 5 menit diriku di ombang-ambing,aku membuka sedikit mataku untuk melihat sosok itu dan kaget saat diriku sudah diatas bawah gedung tempat dimana aku memasuki ruangan gedung ini.

"**mungkin dengan penyiksaan batin,kau akan mengerti apa itu kesakitan..." **ucap pemuda itu dan mulai menurunkan jari telunjuk ke bawah.

"WWAAA..." jeritku saat terjatuh dari gedung gelap itu.

Dunia nyata...

"WWAAA...".

"hah...hah,apa itu mimpi..." tanyaku sambil mengatur nafas dan mengambil segelas air didekat meja belajarku.

"sayang,kenapa kau berteriak begitu..."panggil sang ibu dari ruangan bawah.

"gak apa bu,cuman mimpi..." jelasku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan setelah itu pergi ke ruangan bawah tempat yang lainnya berkumpul.

"kenapa mukamu lesu begitu,Sakura ? "tanya ayah melihat wajahku yang lesu walaupun aku sudah membasuh muka agar tidak terlihat lesu tetapi tetap saja masih sedikit kelihatan oleh ayah maupun ibu.

"ne...nee-chan,ajari aku untuk menghitung soal ini yah ?, Soalnya Karin pusing kalo masalah hitung menghitung kaya gini..." kata Karin sambil memberikan 3 soal matematika ke arah ku.

"nanti saja usai makan malam yah..."balasku sambil mengacak rambut merah adikku.

"um..."

"ayah,nanti bisa kekamarku usai menyelesaikan tugas milik Karin ?"tanyaku ke arah ayah yang sedang membaca koran sore.

Dan perlahan pandangannya beralih ke diriku, "ya,nanti ayah akan kekamarmu usai Karin selesai mengerjakan tugas..."ucapnya dan beralih kembali ke arah koran yang sedang dipegangnya.

Malam hari...

"nah sudah selesai,sekarang panggil ayah untuk datang kekamarku..."ucapku sambil menata buku adikku dan dianggukan darinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. 'ini pasti ayah...' tebakku.

"ini ayah sayang,tolong buka pintunya..."panggil ayah dari luar kamar.

"buka saja yah,pintunya tidak dikunci..."ucapku menutup novel yang sedari tadi kubaca dan menaruhnya di bawah meja belajar.

KRIIEET...

"ada apa kau memanggil ayah,Sakura. Tidak biasanya kau memanggil ayah,atau ada kabar cukup penting sampai ayah harus datang ke kamarmu ? "ucap ayah duduk di kasur dan membuka suaranya.

"tadi sore aku mimpi bertemu pemuda diatas gedung yang sedikit aneh. Sebelum aku menemui pemuda itu,aku merasakan energi menyedihkan dari gedung itu entah apa maksudnya itu dan saat diatas gedung aku bertemu dengannya yang sedang memandangi semua bangunan dari atas gedung dengan pandangan yang sulit ku mengerti. Tapi anehnya,dia mengatakan bahwa aku seperti ancaman baginya karena menurut pemuda itu,aku salah satu yang akan menyegel dirinya dan diriku pun di ombang-ambing diudara dan setelah itu aku dijatuhkan dari lantai atas gedung itu..." ucapku memulai cerita mimpiku.

"..."

"ayah kau tidak apa-apa ? "tanyaku cemas melihat wajah ayahku yang berubah menjadi raut kecemasan.

"dia sudah bertindak. Sakura,1 bulan kau tidak ku ijinkan sekolah..."ucap ayah yang membuat diriku syok bukan main.

"maksud ayah...? ".

"kau akan kulatih mulai besok bersama dengan Karin di ruang latihan pedang. Aku tahu maksud dari mimpimu itu bahwa pemuda yang mendatangimu adalah perwujudan dari roh Zorch yang ingin menyelakakanmu melalui mental batin..."jelas sang ayah dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku akan memberitahukan ke ibumu dan juga adikmu tentang masalah ini,serta aku akan membuat surat pemohonan untuk kau dan adikmu untuk tidak masuk selama 1 bulan dari sekarang..."ucap ayah dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu.

"selamat malam,sayang..."sambungnya lagi dan pintu telah tertutup rapat.

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini...? "

**~TBC~**

Tanpa lama karena Zhitachi banyak tugas,maka akan Zhitachi tutup chapter ini dan chapter depan akan datang dalam beberapa hari kedepan...

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Zhitachi Present:**

"**My Bood Venom"  
SEASON 2-  
"Next Generation"**

Akhirnya chapter ini sudah capai chapter 4. Yah walaupun ada fict Zhitachi yang nganggur,tapi diusahakan Zhitachi akan meneruskan sampai end chapter.

Yosh,langsung cabut aje yah... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,DEMIGOD.**

**CHARA=NaruSaku,SasuSaku,MenmaSaku,DLL.**

**RATE=M,untuk jaga-jaga.**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA BENDERA,ABAL,GARING,GAJE,KISAH JAUH SEBELUM RIAS GEREMORY SEKOLAH DI AKADEMI KOU(HIGH SCHOOL DXD)*.**

**SUMMARY:20 tahun perdamaian dunia terlahir. Bibit baru telah tumbuh dan juga bibit kegelapan yang mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bisakah mereka menyegel kembali kegelapan itu dan membawa kembali kedamaian dunia...? .**

**'Not like,don't read~...'**

Chapter 4 : mimpi yang kenyataan,latihan yang keras...

Pagi yang dingin dimana angin yang cukup dingin mulai memasuki fentilasi jendela milik Sakura. Dengan lemas Sakura membuka matanya dan sedikit terlihat kantuk hitam disekitar mata Sakura.

"mimpi aneh lagi..."ucap gadis itu beralih ke posisi duduk.

FASTBACK,mindscape sakura...

Terlihat gadis berambut pink sepunggung sedang tertidur mengambang diatas sebuah genangan air yang tidak tahu seberapa dalamnya air itu.

"ini dimana..."ucapnya bangun dan melirik ke sekitar arena itu.

"**akhirnya kau datang juga,tuan putri..."** terdengar suara panggilan yang entah darimana membuat Sakura sedikit merinding.

"tunjukan diri kalian..."panggil Sakura ke arah suara tadi.

TLAP...TLAP...

Suara orang berjalan di genangan air ini dan tak lama muncul 3 bayangan dihadapan Sakura.

"sesuai dengan ramalan,bahwa anak dari pimpinan jendral malaikat lah yang akan membawa perubahan drastis ke dunia..."jawab salah satu dari sosok itu.

"kau benar Ritsuki,dialah orang yang akan merubah dunia ini dengan sayap putihnya "balas sosok yang satunya.

"sudahlah kalian berdua. Ayo kita keluar untuk menyapa tuan putri Sakura..."perintah salah satu dari mereka dan mereka ber 3 mulai melangkah berjalan menuju ke Sakura untuk memperlihatkan wujudnya.

Dan bayangan itu sudah terlihat jelas dihadapan Sakura. Dengan gerakan lambat,mereka memberi salam ke arah Sakura dan dibalas tatapan bingung darinya.

"hei,kenapa kalian bertingkah begitu. Ayo bersikap seperti biasa didepanku..."ucap Sakura sambil memegang pundak salah satu dari pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"tidak apa putri. Ini sudah tugas kami berdua untuk memberi salam kepada anda..."jawab pemuda berambut putih.

"benar putri,ini adalah tugas dari Shin-sama untuk menjaga dan menghormati anda walau suka maupun duka..."jawab pemuda lain disamping pemuda itu.

"ini juga tugas dari malaikat untuk menjaga para manusia dari belenggu kegelapan. Ini juga hal yang paling sulit karena bukan hanya menjaga para manusia didunia ini,tetapi aku juga harus menjaga putri dari pimpinan para malaikat. Hah,tugas yang sungguh berat.."sambungnya dengan bahasa yang cukup untuk sakura penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"apa yang kalian sedang bicarakan,aku tidak mengerti bahasa kalian khususnya kamu..." tunjuk sakura ke arah pemuda tadi.

"alamak,keceplosan. Ehem...maaf tuan putri ini adalah rahasia kami dan suatu saat putri akan tahu maksud kedatangan kami,serta..."

"serta kemungkinan besar para pasukan kegelapan beserta pimpinannya akan datang ke dunia manusia untuk menyerang dunia ini dan hanya 4 orang yang bisa menghentikan mereka..."ucap pemuda itu dan muncul sebuah cahaya dari belakang tubuhnya. Dan tidak lama,muncul sepasang sayap dari dirinya serta ke 2 pemuda didekatnya juga mengibarkan sepasang sayap mereka.

"kami adalah bangsa malaikat,yang bertugas menjaga para umat manusia didunia ini sampai akhir jaman..."

"kau juga salah satu dari kita,putri Sakura..."

"ap-..."

SRANK..

Tiba-tiba sepasang sayap putih muncul di belakang tubuh Sakura. Sontak Sakura sangat terkejut akan hal yang dia lihat.

"ingat putri,kau adalah rengkarnasi dari dewi perdamaian yang turun ke bumi untuk membantu dewa pengampunan menyelesaikan tugasnya..."ucap pemuda itu an mulai menghilang dibalik cahaya dan disusul oleh mereka berdua.

Minscape off...

"tapi apa benar aku rengkarnasi dari dewi perdamaian itu...? "tanya Sakura ke diri sendiri.

"hah,itu cuman mimpi..".

Dengan santai,Sakura mencari sendalnya dan setelah itu dia pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka agar sisa kantuknya hilang.

"nee-chan...,kita disuruh untuk pergi ke tempat latihan secepatnya..."panggil Karin dari luar kamar.

"ya,kau kesana dulu karin nanti aku menyusul..."balas Sakura sambil mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Di tempat latihan...

"baik,mulai sekarang ayah akan melatih kalian berdua selama satu bulan berturut-turut. Jika ada yang menolak maka ayah tidak segan menghukum siapa saja yang menolak latihan ini,paham..."ucap Shin sambil memegang pedang kayunya.

"latihan hari ini adalah pelatihan batin dengan cara menyerap energi alam disekitar kalian. Ayah beri waktu 2 jam untuk menyerap energi alam ini dan setelah itu ayah akan mengajarkan bagaimana menggunakan pedang beserta kekuatan tersembunyi dalam tubuh kalian "jelas Shin dan berganti posisi menjadi duduk tetapi bukan duduk di rerumputan melainkan duduk di atas udara atau mengambang. Sontak Sakura dan Karin terkejut bukan main.

"ini salah satu dari energi alam itu sendiri. semakin besar kau menyerap energi alam itu,semakin besar kekuatan yang akan kau dapatkan tetapi resiko menyerap energi alam terlalu banyak akan berdampak pada diri kalian bahkan yang lebih parah adalah..." potong ucapan Shin.

"mati..."

Setelah mengerti penjelasan itu,Sakura dan Karin memulai untuk mengambil energi alam sesuai dengan ajaran sang ayah yaitu berdiam diposisi duduk bersila dengan tangan berada di masing-masing sikut kaki.

Sudah 1 jam setengah waktu berlalu tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Karin,tetapi beda dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya mulai terangkat ke udara.

'hn,sudah kuduga...'senyum tipis yang dikeluarkan oleh Shin melihat keadaan Sakura saat mode semedi.

"baik,latihan kedua adalah kalian akan ku uji seberapa besar energi alam yang kalian serap dengan cara menghancurkan sebuah batu besar ini dengan pedang kayu yang kalian pegang..."ucap Shin memegang sebuah batu yang sangat besar.

KRAK...

KRAK...

KRAK...

Batu itu pun retak menjadi berkeping-keping dan terpisah menjadi batu kecil-kecil yang tidak beraturan.

"ayah hanya mengirim energi alam itu ke arah tangan ayah serta mengarahkan ke batu besar tadi dan yang terjadi adalah batu itu hancur berkeping-keping menjadi sebuah batu yang tidak beraturan bentuknya..."jelasnya.

"sekarang,coba hancurkan batu itu dengan cara menebas batu didepan kalian dengan pedang kayu yang berada ditangan kalian..."perintah Shin menunjuk ke 2 batu besar.

"itu tidak mungkin ayah,mana ada batu besar itu hancur hanya dengan pedang kayu ini..."jawab Karin sambil melihat pedang kayunya.

"ayah pinjam pedangmu..." pinta Shin ke arah Karin dan Karin memberikan pedangnya ke arah Shin. Setelah menerima pedang itu. tanpa aba-aba,Shin melempar pedang milik Karin ke arah batu besar itu.

SYUT...

JREB...

Pedang kayu itu pun tertancap ditengah batu besar itu.

'hn..'

DRAK...

Batu itu hancur tanpa sebab dan membuat Karin mlongo akibat kejadian itu.

"sebuah benda yang lemah bahkan dapat menghancurkan benda besar dan keras seperti apapun jika benda itu diberi tekanan kekuatan yang memadai. Sama halnya pedang kayu itu,ayah sengaja memfokuskan energi ayah ke arah pedang kayu itu dan pusat energinya berada di pucuk pedang kayu milikmu. Maka saat dilempar pedang itu tidak memberi efek apa-apa sebelum menyentuh sebuah benda. Tetapi saat menyentuh apapun yang tersentuh oleh pedang milikmu,maka benda itu akan berlubang bahkan bisa hancur akibat tekanan energi yang kuat dari pedang kayu itu..."jelas Shin.

"Sakura,cobalah hancurkan batu itu dengan pedangmu..."

"Baik ayah..." jawab Sakura dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah batu besar itu.

Dengan kosentrasi tinggi,Sakura berusaha memfokuskan energi yang tadi sudah terkumpul untuk berpindah ke arah pedang kayunya. Setelah dirasa cukup,Sakura mulai mengangkat pedang kayu miliknya ke atas dan berniat menebas batu itu.

"HYAAA..."

JRAS...  
batu itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan dari kejauhan terlihat senyuman tipis yang terukir diwajah ayahnya.

"a-aku berhasil..."ucap Sakura tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia lakukan dan setelahnya sakura pun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku berhasil ayah...un "tambahnya lagi dengan senang dan berjalan ke arah Shin dan Karin.

"bagus Sakura,kau putri ayah yang hebat..."jawab Shin dengan pandangan kagum dan juga senang.

"ayah,ajarin Karin dong cara membelah batu itu. Mungkin suatu saat Karin akan lebih kuat dari nee-chan..."rengek Karin ke ayahnya.

"iya iya,nanti ayah akan mengajarimu cara membelah batu itu dan juga mengajari beberapa ilmu pedang ke kakakmu..."balas Shin dengan senyum hangat.

"ayo kita makan siang dan melanjutkan latihan usai makan..." ajak Shin ke arah kedua putrinya.

"ya.."balas mereka.

Ruang makan...

"bagaimana tadi latihannya sayang..."ucap Deidara dengan lembut ke arah ke dua putrinya.

"tadi cukup hebat,dan hebatnya nee-chan dapat membelah sebuah batu besar hanya dengan pedang kayu. Uh,kapan Karin bisa menyaingi nee-chan jika makin lama nee-chan semakin hebat.."ucap Karin disaat makan dan berubah cemberut saat membicarakan kehebatan kakaknya.

"berusahalah dengan giat Karin sayang,ibu akan mendoakan kalian disini dan juga terus memberi dukungan ke kalian berdua untuk tidak menyerah..."ucap Deidara.

"ya ma/bu..."

"kalian pergilah ke tempat latihan,nanti ayah akan susul kesana..."perintah Shin dan mereka berdua pergi ke arah tempat latihan.

"Dei,aku melihat potensi yang sangat besar pada putri sulung kita..."

"maksudmu,si Sakura..? "

"kau benar,aku melihat dari dalam dirinya bahwa dialah orang yang dimaksud oleh tuhan untuk menyegel kembali kegelapan yang telah lepas sekarang. Dalam sebulan ini,aku akan melatihnya dengan keras agar kekuatannya bisa bangkit serta mampu membawa perdamaian dunia yang sekarang sedang goyang..."jelas Shin ke arah Deidara.

"aku akan setuju apapun keputusanmu,tapi resiko untuk Sakura pastilah berat. Apalagi musuhnya melebihi kekuatanmu..."jawab Deidara dengan wajah cemas.

"aku melihat dalam dirinya bahwa kekuatan Sakura itu setara dengan 10 dewa sekaligus. Tenang saja Deidara,aku akan melindunginya walaupun aku harus mati sekalipun tetapi putri kesayanganku tidak boleh mati terlebih dahulu..."balas Shin sambil memeluk Deidara dengan lembut.

"bau tubuhmu sangat memabukkan,Dei..."goda Shin sambil mencium bau tubuh Dei dengan lembut.

"na-nanti malam saja,sekarang kau harus melatih mereka berdua..."usir Dei dengan wajah merona karena tindakan Shin.

"huaa,Dei-chan mengusirku..." tangis Shin pura-pura.

"jangan bersikap anak kecil,Shin. Kau sudah berumur 40 tahun jadi berhentilah sikap kekanakanmu..."

"as you wish,my lady..."ucap Shin dan pergi menuju ke tempat latihan.

1 bulan kemudian...

Terlihat 2 gadis yang sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan kota yang cukup ramai. Dengan santai dan sesekali melirik ke samping jalan,mereka tidak terasa sudah sampai di depan gerbang akademi kou yang sudah 1 bulan mereka tinggalkan.

"aku kangen sekolah..."teriak Karin saat berada didepan gerbang akademi.

"Karin,jaga sifatmu..."bentak gadis disamping Karin.

"huh,nee-chan tidak asik..."balasnya dengan cemberut dan berjalan pergi ke arah kelasnya dan disusul oleh sakura dari belakang.

"ohaiyou..."sapa Sakura ke teman kelasnya dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

"ohaiyou..."balas mereka.

"ne...sakura katanya kau pergi keluar negeri untuk belajar pedang,benar...? "tanya Ino yang tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan sudah menongol didepan sakura,tetapi sakura tidak terkejut karena sudah mempan akan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"hn.."balasnya singkat.

"dan kulihat kau makin lama semakin seksi juga sakura,dan dadamu juga sudah berisi penuh..."ucap Ino dengan raut wajah mesum.

"hn..."

"ahh,sakura makin lama kau seperti sasuke dan menma jika ku ajak bicara..."ucap Ino cemberut dan berjalan ke tempat bangkunya karena guru sudah masuk ke kelas mereka.

Kita skip,langsung ke waktu pulang sekolah...

TENG...TENG...TENG...

"baik,jangan lupa tugasnya dikumpulkan minggu depan.."ucap sang guru dan pergi dari ruangan kelas.

Dan semakin lama,kelas semakin sepi dan yang tersisa hanya Sasuke,Sakura,dan Menma.

"aku melihat sebuah kekuatan yang cukup besar dari dirimu. aku berani taruhan kau berlatih dengan keras pada sebulan yang lalu,benar..? "ucap Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"diam kau..."ucap Sakura dingin.

Cih.." balas Sasuke dan menghilang entah kemana.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dibelakang Sakura dan berniat melakukan pulukan lemah tetapi sangat cepat.

PLUK...

"jangan remehkan perempuan,anak dari raja lucifer. Kaito Sasuke..."ucap Sakura dengan senyuman kemenangan dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"hn,aku hanya mengetesmu. Ternyata kau lebih kuat dari yang ku bayangkan,tetapi ingat bukan kau saja yang meningkat tapi kekuatanku juga meningkat usai latihan dineraka beberapa hari yang lalu..."jawab Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"maafkan kelakuan si Sasuke,dia memang sedikit dingin jika menanyakan tentang kekuatan. Aku pamit dulu,Sakura..."pamit Menma dengan sopan dan pergi menyusul Sasuke.

"huh..."decih pelan dan sakura pergi menuju ke gerbang akademi.

Didepan gerbang akademi...

"ayo Karin..."

"ya.."

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan tepatnya disebuah lorong gang jalan,Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menatap sebuah gedung yang gelap. Sontak Karin bingung melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti jalan.

'ini seperti di mimpi...'batin Sakura.

"nee-chan..."panggil Karin.

"pulanglah dulu,nee-chan akan menyelusuri gedung ini. Setelah itu nee-chan akan pulang ke rumah..."perintah sakura dan mulai berjalan ke arah gedung itu.

"tapi..."

"cepatlah sebelum petang..."

"baiklah..."jawab Karin lesu dan melanjutkan perjalannya ke arah rumah.

Didepan pintu gedung...

"aku akan membukanya..."ucap sakura yang sudah didepan pintu gedung dan memegang gagang pintu.

DEG...DEG...

'perasaan apa ini,kenapa naluriku mulai memburuk saat didepan gedung ini...'batin Sakura merasakan hal buruk.

Tetapi karena penasaran yang tinggi,Sakura pun membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

KRIET...

Pin terbuka dan sakura melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke gedung serta melihat sebuah lorong yang arahnya ke atas.

'mirip seperti di mimpi...' batin Sakura dan berjalan menuju ke atas.

"**kemarilah..."** suara misterius berasal dari atas lorong itu.

"**bagus. Aku sudah menunggumu,tuan putri..."** ucap suara itu lagi dan suara itu semakin jelas saat sakura berada di balik pintu lorong itu.

KRIET...

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menatap semua bangunan dari atas gedung itu.

"**akhirnya kau datang juga,putri dari Kuraga. Kuraga Sakura,anak dari Shin Mikael..."** ucap pemuda itu dengan suara berat tetapi tidak membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap diriku.

"untuk apa kau menemuiku,Zorch..."balas sakura dengan suara dingin.

"**heh..,sifatmu mirip seperti ibumu,keras dan tidak tahu diri. Dengan ini aku tidak usah mencari ke tempatmu hanya untuk membunuhmu..."** jawab pemuda itu dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

WUSH...

"!"

DRAK...

Dengan sigap,Sakura dapat menahan serangan pukulan dari Zorch dengan sekuat tenaga bahkan tanah pijakan Sakura pun retak.

"**hebat...hebat,tak kusangka ramalan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ayo hibur aku lagi,putri..."**jawab Zorch disaat serangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"**oh,ada tamu yang tidak diundang ternyata..."** ucap Zorch melihat sebuah angin datang mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa ? "tanya Sasuke saat angin itu pergi.

"aku menerima panggilan dari paman Shin bahwa dirimu dalam bahaya,maka kami berdua langsung kesini..."ucap Menma.

"**baik,para pewaris 3 fraksi terkuat didunia berada ...ini akan sangat menarik "**jawab Zorch dengan senyuman iblis.

"**tetapi sayang,sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertarung dengan kalian karena aku hanya memberi salam kepada ayah kalian beserta dunia ini..."** ucap Zorch berbalik kebelakang dan mulai menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"hah,syukurlah dia tidak berbuat ulah. Ayo kita harus kembali karena ini perintah paman Shin..." ajak Menma dan dianggukan oleh yang lain.

**~TBC~**

Yosh,akhirnya selesai juga. Untuk pembahasan chara mungkin akan dibahas pada chapter 5 karena Zhitachi sedang tidak punya waktu buat mengerjakan beberapa fict milik Zhitachi,maaf ya minna... T.T .

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Zhitachi Present:**

"**My Bood Venom"  
SEASON 2-  
"Next Generation"**

Yosh,akhirnya update lagi nih dalam fict yang tergolong masih baru. Ehem,kayaknya Zhitachi akan mempercepat update beberapa chapter di fict Zhitachi khususnya difict ini.

Oke daripada kelamaan langsung kebawah aja yah...

Pada chapter sebelumnya,Sakura dan Karin harus terpaksa melakukan latihan keras selama 1 bulan karena alasan tertentu. Dan saat diperjalanan pulang,Sakura dikejutkan oleh energi yang cukup kuat dari sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi. Makin energi itu semakin kuat saat mendekati ke atap gedung. Saat membuka pintu atap,terlihat pemuda berambut putih panjang yang menunggu Sakura dan langsung menyerangnya. Disaat bersamaan,Sasuke dan Menma berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura dari laki-laki misterius itu dan kembali kemansion Kuraga,dan cerita pun berlanjut...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,DEMIGOD.**

**CHARA=NaruSaku,SasuSaku,MenmaSaku,DLL.**

**RATE=M,untuk jaga-jaga.**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA BENDERA,ABAL,GARING,GAJE,KISAH JAUH SEBELUM RIAS GEREMORY SEKOLAH DI AKADEMI KOU(HIGH SCHOOL DXD)*.**

**SUMMARY:20 tahun perdamaian dunia terlahir. Bibit baru telah tumbuh dan juga bibit kegelapan yang mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bisakah mereka menyegel kembali kegelapan itu dan membawa kembali kedamaian dunia...? .**

**'Not like,don't read~...'**

Chapter 5:masa lalu yang kelam dan bertemunya akatsuki...

WUSH...WUSH...WUSH...

"akhirnya kalian tiba juga..."ucap Shin melihat ke arah 3 orang yang baru saja tiba.

"ayah,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."ucap Sakura dengan nada dingin dan mulai berjalan mendekati Shin.

"siapa ayah sebenarnya,siapa itu Shin Mikael dan apa hubungannya denganku serta ibuku..."

"..." semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"apa aku harus menjelaskan semua itu,Sakura..? "tanya Shin dengan wajah datar dan dibalas anggukan darinya.

"huh,baiklah. Sebelum itu kita harus berpindah tempat dulu..."balas Shin sambil membunyikan kedua jarinya.

TLICK...

Dan ruangan itu berganti disebuah medan area yang kering dan sunyi.

"ini kisah ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dimana para iblis,malaikat,dan malaikat hitam melakukan perang terbesar dalam sejarah disini..."ucap Shin membuka suara.

"perang yang sangat mengerikan bahkan tuhan tidak berani mengganggu perang yang sudah ditakdirkan ini. Dimana iblis menginginkan dunia manusia dan tahta surga,malaikat hitam yang ingin merebut kekuasaan dunia bawah atau underworld dan malaikat yang ingin melindungi dunia ini dan tahta surga. Disaat itu,Kaito Kira dan Ranmaru Mori belum menjadi raja dari pihak iblis dan malaikat hitam dan mereka terpilih karena gen atau keturunan dari mendiang raja itu sendiri. Saat perang terjadi,pimpinan dari pihak iblis dan malaikat hitam terbunuh oleh pimpinan dari pihak malaikat serta menandakan perang mereda. Tetapi disaat bersamaan,kekuatan besar pun muncul dari pihak iblis dan memerintahkan untuk menyerang balik ke arah pihak malaikat dan malaikat hitam secara bersamaan,dan perang pun terjadi lagi "

"aku pernah mendengar cerita itu dari pamanku saat aku kecil bahwa pusat dari kekuatan hebat itu tercipta karena perang itu sendiri dan semakin kuat jika perang itu terus berlanjut.."ucap Mori sambil memahami cerita Shin.

"kurasa begitu,kekuatan kuat itu makin lama semakin kuat dan membuat kedua pihak menjadi kerepotan dan mau-tidak mau mereka membuat sebuah aliansi yang bernama 'yin and yang angel' dan berhasil melumpuhkan pasukan iblis dalam waktu 3 hari. Tetapi bukannya kekuatan hebat itu menghilang justru kekuatan itu bertransformasi menjadi bentuk pimpinan raja iblis pertama sekaligus pemilik kekuatan yang setara dengan tuhan. Disaat bersamaan,pimpinan iblis yang baru saja terpilih menjadi raja iblis ke 2 pun bergabung dengan aliansi itu dan bersama menjatuhkan raja iblis pertama. Dan mereka berhasil,untuk kejadian ini tidak terulang kedua kalinya dimasa depan mereka bertiga sepakat menyegel tubuh raja iblis itu kedalam ruangan dimensi ruang dan waktu dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka.."balas Shin.

"tunggu,kata ayahku. Dulu ketiga kubu tidak pernah bersatu dan terus berperang tanpa akhir sampai dimana 20 tahun yang lalu dimana perang yang menentukan masa depan dunia manusia antara pasukan iblis dan manusia sudah berakhir dan ke 3 kubu membentuk aliansi yang pertama kalinya.."tanya Sasuke.

"yang kubicarakan adalah nyata dan soal aliansi yang terbentuk 20 tahun yang lalu adalah bukan yang pertama melainkan bagian ke 3.."jawab Shin sambil melihat ke atas langit.

"apa maksudmu,paman Shin.."kali ini Menma bingung akibat cerita Shin.

"aku sudah menceritakan sejarah antara iblis,malaikat,dan malaikat hitam. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan siapa itu Shin Mikael dan kenapa ada saut pautnya dengan keluarga Kuraga Shin "

"Sakura,liat ini baik-baik..."ucap Shin sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kanan ke atas.

"atas nama Shin Mikael,aku membuka jati diriku.."ucap lirih Shin

Seberkas cahaya mulai muncul dari tubuh Shin dan makin lama semakin terang.

"Sakura,selama ini yang kau kenal dengan nama Kuraga Shin atau tepatnya ayahmu adalah Shin Mikael itu sendiri atau bisa disebut pimpinan dari pihak malaikat generasi pertama " jelas Mori sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih terdiam bisu.

"sudah 1000 tahun diriku tertidur..."ucap pemuda dari cahaya itu.

CRANG...  
cahaya itu hancur berkeping-keping memunculkan sosok pemuda berbaju zirah perang emas. Pemuda itu memiliki 4 tangan yang memegang berbagai senjata seperti panah putih yang terbuat dari angin galaxy ditangan kiri atas,gada emas yang terbuat dari kulit matahari ditangan kiri bawah,sebuah cakram yin-yang yang terus berputar ditangan kanan atas dan terakhir pedang excalibur emas yang dipegang ditangan kanan bawah. Dibelakang tubuhnya terdapat 20 sayap emas dan sebuah roda yang berputar pada porosnya. Dibagian wajahnya terdapat lambar segitiga terbalik dan juga memakai mahkota dewa naga semesta yaitu siryyu. Dan terakhir mata hijaunya berubah menjadi biru kelam dengan tambahan sebuah mata ketiga yang tertutup rapat.

"!" Sakura,Sasuke,Menma terkejut bukan main melihat sosok didepannya itu.

"inilah wujud sebenarnya dari Shin Mikael,pimpinan pertama dari pihak malaikat serta penjelmaan dari dewa pengampunan."ucap sosok itu.

"a-ayah.."panggil Sakura ke arah ayahnya dan berjalan kearah sang ayah.

"Sakura,sekarang dia bukan ayahmu. Dia adalah sang maha agung yang sangat terkenal di semesta dan bahkan kami para iblis juga menghormatinya karena berkat dia perang Storm ke 3 terselesaikan olehnya hanya sendirian dalam bentuk seorang jendral..."cegah Kira ke Sakura yang sedang berusaha mendekati sang ayah.

"Shin-sama,aku tidak mengira anda akan menunjukan wujud asli anda ke pada anak kami tetapi sekarang dunia sedang kritis karena sang pimpinan kegelapan yaitu zorch telah bangkit dan akan merebut kekuasaan 3 dunia jika kita biarkan,Shin-sama..."ucap hormat Mori ke arah Shin.

"**Zorch ?. ah dia,bagaimana dia bisa bebas padahal aku telah menyegelnya bersamaan dengan Shura dan Kendo waktu itu...**" jawab Shin sambil memejamkan mata.

"tetapi,aku merasakan sebuah energi suci disekitar kalian. Itu adalah perwujudan dari dewi perdamaian yang telah turun kebumi sesuai perintah tuhan.."

"apa maksud anda,Shin-sama..."tanya Mori.

"dia akan membawa perubahan drastis ke dunia ini. Dia memiliki sepertiga kekuatanku dan juga kekuatan kalian yang ada disini. Dia adalah gadis periang dengan warna rambut seperti bunga Sakura yang indah. Baiklah,aku tidak bisa menahan tubuh lebih lama lagi karena tubuh lamaku sudah hancur..."ucap Shin dan muncul lagi sebuah cahaya terang dari tubuhnya.

SLING...SLING...  
CRANG...

Dan akhirnya Shin yang dulu telah kembali kesemula dan tubuhnya mulai bergerak tidak beraturan karena tidak kuat menahan berat badannya.

"!"

SYUT...  
Kira menghilang dari hadapan Sakura dan pergi ke arah tubuh Shin yang akan jatuh.

TAP...

"dia kelelahan..." kata Kira sambil menahan tubuh Shin agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh ketanah. Dan tanpa diduga dunia ilusi ini menghilang dan berpindah ke kamar Shin.

WUSH...

SET...

"dia akan baik-baik saja,Sakura.."ucap Mori melihat Sakura yang sedang sedih.

"kenapa aku begitu keras kepala,bahkan aku sampai bertanya hal seperti itu.."balas Sakura disaat isakan tangisnya.

"kita akan mengadakan rapat kembali pada besok hari bersamaan dengan anggota akatsuki yang lain,aku pulang dulu. Sakura.."kata Kira dan menghilang bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"aku juga harus pulang Sakura,jaa ne.."kata Menma juga menghilang disusul oleh ayah Menma.

"bangunlah,ayah..."ucap lirih Sakura sambil memegang tangan dingin ayahnya.

PAGI HARI...

"dingin sekali..."ucap Sakura sambil menahan dingin.

"loh ini kan dikamarku,kenapa aku bisa pindah kesini..?" tanya Sakura ke dirinya sendiri.

"mungkin ayah yang membawaku kesini.."sambungnya.

"nee-chan,waktunya sarapan.."panggil Karin dari luar pintu kamar.

"ya..."jawab Sakura.

TIME SKIP...

SAKURA POV:

Sejak kejadian tadi malam,aku tidak bisa tidur karena mementingkan keadaan sang ayah. Saat itu ayah memperlihatkan wujud aslinya didepan mataku dan menceritakan awal dari konflik 3 kubu dan asal usul lahirnya Zorch. Walaupun masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan masalah yang baru-baru ini terjadi,tapi cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mengerti.

Tapi,omong-omong apa maksud dari perkataan yang ayah bilang saat dia menjadi wujud aslinya

"_dia akan membawa perubahan drastis ke dunia ini. Dia memiliki sepertiga kekuatanku dan juga kekuatan kalian yang ada disini. Dia adalah gadis periang dengan warna rambut seperti bunga Sakura yang indah.."_

Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimpi satu bulan yang lalu tentang diriku dan juga perkataan ayah saat terakhir latihan pedang.

"_akan ada seorang gadis yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatan 10 dewa dan menyegel kekuatan sang raja iblis itu. Walaupun dia belum menampakan dirinya,tapi aku bisa melihatnya didepan mataku ini bahwa dia juga sedangberada disini..."_

SAKURA POV:END...

"chan...ONEE-CHAN ! "teriak Karin tepat didepan telinga kanan Sakura.

"eh tikus,KARIN...! "ucap latah Sakura dan mengejar Karin yang sedang berlari.

"gomene nee-chan,abis daritadi nee-chan melamun terus makanya Karin kerjain deh.."ucap Karin disaat berlari.

Dan tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di akademi kou.

TIME SKIP,waktu istirahat...

"hei,kau sudah dengar belum. Akhir-akhir ini si 'orange one arm' dan anggotanya sudah berhasil menangkap 50 teroris yang menawan para sandera di bank sokiou dekat kota konoha.."ucap salah satu lelaki didepan meja Sakura.

'orange one arm,dan anggotanya ? 'batin Sakura.

"ano...kalo boleh tahu,siapa 'orange one arm' itu ? "tanya Sakura ke arah kedua pemuda itu.

"kau belum tahu Sakura. Ehem begini, sebenarnya itu adalah nama julukan untuk laki-laki berumur sekitar 35 tahun karena dia mampu menghentikan jalannya kegiatan para teroris diseluruh dunia hanya dengan sendirian. Bukan hanya itu,dia hanya mempunyai satu tangan karena dulu ada sebuah insiden yang tidak tahu apa itu nama yang membuat tangannya hilang satu. Walaupun begitu dia masih bisa menghajar lebih dari 200 teroris dalam waktu 10 hari hanya menggunakan 1 tangan serta rambut orangenya yang berkibar-kibar tersentuh angin membuatnya mendapat julukan 'orange one arm'.."jelas pemuda berambut ungu.

"dan kalo tentang nama oraganisasinya masih dirahasiakan oleh publik tetapi aku hanya mengetahui beberapa dari mereka.."balas teman sebelahnya.

"seperti apa mereka.."tanya Sakura.

"yang kutahu pimpinan dari organisasi itu juga si 'orange one arm' yang bernama..."

TENG...TENG...TENG...

"maaf Sakura-san,mungkin lain waktu kita akan membahas ini..."ucap pemuda itu menghentikan acara obrolan dan mulai kebali kebangku asalnya.

'ah,dasar bel sialan...'batin Sakura sebal dan mengutuk bunyi bel itu agar tidak bunyi lagi.

TIME SKIP,pulang sekolah...

"tadaima.."

"okaeri..."

"loh ma,ayah kemana?. Tumben sepi nih rumah.."tanya Sakura ke arah ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan teh hangat.

"dia sedang berada diruang pertemuan bersama teman lama ibu. Oh ya Sakura,ganti bajumu dan pergi ketempat ruang pertemuan ayah..".

"eh,bukannya itu melanggar aturan ".

"jika melanggar karena ayahmu tidak mengijinkan,tadi dia bilang ke ibu setelah pulang sekolah kamu harus ke ruang pertemuan dan akan memperkenalkan kepada temen ibu."jelas sang ibu.

"baiklah.."

KRIET...

Terlihat belasan orang sedang berkumpul diruang pertemuan Shin dan sesekali mereka bercanda gurau.

"oh,Sakura..."panggil Shin dari arah kursi duduknya.

'banyak sekali kenalan ayah..'batin Sakura sedikit kaget melihat kenalan sang ayah yang banyak.

"loh,Sakura...?"panggil pemuda berambut kuning tak jauh dari Sakura berdiri.

"kau..."Balas Sakura kaget siapa pemuda didepannya itu.

"Naruto.."sambungnya.

"kenapa kau disini,Sakura ?"

"justru kau kenapa datang kerumahku,baka..."

"hah,rumahmu ? "ucap Naruto yang sepertnya tidak merespon perkataan Sakura barusan.

"hoi,hoi..tidak baik para remaja ribut-ribut begini.." datanglah laki-laki berumur sekitar 35 tahun datang mendekati kedua remaja yang sedang adu mulut.

"siapa anda..? "tanya Sakura.

"oh dia..."ucap Naruto.

"kau sudah tahu rumor tentang si 'orang one arm' kan,Sakura "ucap Naruto ke dekat telinga kanan Sakura.

"ya.."

"dialah orangnya,sekaligus ayahku..."ucap Naruto membanggakan diri.

"HAH..."ucap Sakura shock.

"hah,dasar kau Naruto. Tidak usah membuatnya shock segala kenapa. Ehem,maafkanlah anakku yang nakal ini.."ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengeplak kepala Naruto.

"ittai..." jerit Naruto kesakitan.

"dengan julukan si 'orange one arm' dan juga pimpinan dari organisasi dunia berlambang awan merah. Namaku Pein,salam kenal.." ucap laki-laki itu yang bernama Pein sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan.

'pemilik julukan si 'orange one arm',pimpinan dari organisasi dunia berlambang awan dari Naruto yang notebene pimpinan dari 'Akatsuki Jr'. Jangan bilang mereka semua..'batin Sakura sambil meneliti semua teman kenalan ayahnya.

'**akatsuki'**

**~TBC~**

Yosha,finish juga nih chapter. Hehe,apakah masih kurang penjelasan tentang asal usul fict my blood venom. Zhitachi sengaja menambah beberapa penjelasan tentang fict MBV karena ini akan ada saut paut dengan anime buatan Zhitachi yang judulnya 'Storm Blade' yang kisahnya diambil dari fict ini dan hanya judulnya saja yang berbeda tetapi semua charanya tetap sama.

Oke karena Zhitachi sedang rada gak enak badan,langsung tutup dulu yah dan dilanjutkan chapter depan...

Keep read my fict 'N sayonara...

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	6. Chapter 6

**ZHITACHI PRESENT  
"Penembakan  
Ala  
Akatsuki"**

**Chapter ini hanya Sekedar pemberitahuan gaje dari Zhitachi yaitu setelah fict 'PAA' selesai Zhitachi menargetkan akan buat fict lagi tapi tentang fandom lain serta Zhitachi minta saran dari para readers yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik untuk memilih daftar fandom yang akan terbit usai FFN 'PAA' ayo dipilih,maximal 1 orang 2 saran jangan banyak-banyak,oke.**

**Contoh ; dari example-san,tolong rilis yang Rosario Vampire dan to love ru dong. Tapi yang sedikit ecchi yah... ^.^.**

**Silakan dipilih... ^.^**

**1\. SAO(Sword Art Online).  
2\. High School DXD.  
3\. Rosario+Vampire.  
4\. To Love Ru.  
5\. Trinity Seven.  
6\. Naruto.  
7\. HOTD.**

**Yosh,batas waktunya sampai Fict 'PAA' selesai.**

**Sekian pemberitahuan gaje dari Zhitachi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya... ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zhitachi Present:**

"**My Bood Venom"  
SEASON 2-  
"Next Generation"**

Yosh,sesuai janji Zhitachi yang kemaren tentang update cepat untuk beberapa fict milik Zhitachi akhirnya kelar. Untuk mengisi waktu luang yang sedang Zhitachi ambil alih dari dunia pendidikan *bahasa macam apa itu?*,Zhitachi menargetkan untuk mengupdate beberapa chapter untuk fict Zhitachi yang lagi bobo cantik(?).

Oke langsung dibawahin yo... ^.^

Pada chapter sebelumnya,Sakura yang penasaran kenapa dirinya beserta keluarganya selalu diteror oleh Zorch sang pimpinan raja iblis generasi pertama dan mulai membicarakan secara serius ke ayahnya tentang hal yang tadi dialami. Karena tahu maksud dari putrinya,Shin mulai membuka identitas aslinya yaitu pimpinan malaikat generasi pertama dan jelmaan dewa pengampunan,Shin Mikael. Dilain hari,Sakura mendengar gosip tentang orang yang berjulukan 'orang one arm' yang sedang dibicarakan oleh teman-teman kelasnya. Dan saat dimansion Kuraga,Sakura mengetahui siapa pemilik julukan 'orang one arm' itu beserta organisasinya dan cerita ini berlanjut...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,DEMIGOD,SUPRANATURAL,SUPER POWER.**

**CHARA=NaruSaku,SasuSaku,MenmaSaku,DLL.**

**RATE=M,untuk jaga-jaga.**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA BENDERA,ABAL,GARING,GAJE,KISAH JAUH SEBELUM RIAS GEREMORY SEKOLAH DI AKADEMI KOU(HIGH SCHOOL DXD)*.**

**SUMMARY:20 tahun perdamaian dunia terlahir. Bibit baru telah tumbuh dan juga bibit kegelapan yang mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bisakah mereka menyegel kembali kegelapan itu dan membawa kembali kedamaian dunia...? .**

**'Not like,don't read~...'**

Chapter 6: Serangan raja Zorch dan misi penyelamatan dunia...

**3...2...1... GO**

" **akatsuki..."**

"jadi semua orang yang ada disini adalah..."ucap Sakura dan menengok ke samping kanan dengan terbata-bata.

"sudah kubilang ritzuku kikir,jangan menghitung uang receh didepanku..."ucap pemuda berambut klimis.

"urusai,brani komentar lagi utang lo naik 50% "ucap pemuda yang bernama Ritzuku dengan marah.

"what the,KAU...! "

"diam kalian berdua,ganggu gue baca novel ini aja..."ucap Arashi yang ikut-ikutan marah.

"DIAM KAU KERIPUT SUPER..! "jerit duo cerewet dan membuat Arashi sweatdrop.

"ahaha,kau kalah lagi Naruko-chan..."teriak Kisane dengan semangat karena bisa mengalahkan Naruko dalam permainan gundu(?) ke 999 kalinya.

"THIDAKK..."

Kita abaikan mereka...

"sudahlah Zitsune,wajahmu sudah mirip seperti kain lap bekas.."ejek Obito melihat wajah Zitsune yang awut-awutan.

"urusai,aku pasang 8 keriting..."

"hehehe,kau kalah lagi Zitsune-chan. 10 keriting..."ucap Souna dengan tambahan evil smirk diwajah imutnya.

"oh tidak,JANGAN..."

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop akut melihat kegiatan 'Akatsuki Jr' dan berusaha menahan sweatdropnya agar tidak menjadi hal yang lebih buruk dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Sekarang pandangan Sakura berpindah ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya ikut sweatdrop.

"naruto,jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini..."ucap Sakura dengan wajah iblis pemberian dari ibunya.

"hehe,sabar dulu Sakura. Ehem,sebenarnya beginilah sifat 'Akatsuki Jr' jika tidak ada kerjaan dan saat orang tua kita pergi pun kami hanya bisa memainkan apa yang bisa kita mainkan"jelas Naruto sambil tidak melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang dirasuki wajah iblis.

"huh,dasar..."

"sepertinya,anakku sudah ada peningkatan dengan putrimu. Tuan Shin.."ucap Pein sambil meminum secangkir kopi.

"sepertinya begitu..."balas Shin.

"ada apa kami Akatsuki dipanggil dalam pertemuan ini,aku pastikan ini pasti masalah serius. Benar...?"

"sebenarnya..."

"lama tidak jumpa,Mikael..."jawab sosok yang tiba-tiba datang ditengah meja pertemuan.

"!"

DUAR...

ZHITACHI-KUN

DUAR...

"apa yang terjadi...? "tanya Naruto ke arah Sakura yang juga terkejut akibat ledakan itu.

"ledakan ini dari arah ruang pertemuan ayah. Minna,kita pergi ke ruang pertemuan sekarang juga..."ucap Sakura dan berlari menuju ruang pertemuan disusul oleh Akatsuki Jr.

WUSH...

"apakah selesai,terlalu cepat..."ucap sosok itu.

DOR...

"?"

TRANG...

"sepertinya aku meremehkan kalian.."

"lama tidak berjumpa,Zorch. "panggil Shin dari balik asap ledakan.

"ouh,ingat juga kau "jawab sosok itu yang bernama Zorch.

"Zorch,aku ingin bertanya 2 pertanyaan kepadamu.."ucap Shin sambil menarik pedang dari belakang punggung.

CLEK...WUSH...

"hn ? "

TRANG...

"yang pertama,siapa orang atau lebih tepatnya jendral iblis manakah yang membangunkan tidur panjangmu..? "jawab Shin saat melakukan serangan ke arah Zorch.

"dan kedua,apa rencanamu setelah dirimu bangkit kembali ? "

"..."

"jawab aku...! "

"kembali lah ketempatmu " ucapnya lirih dan entah kenapa tubuh Shin terpental beberapa meter kebelakang dan memasang mode siaga.

"ukh,hebat juga..."jawab Shin sambil memegang erat pedangnya.

"akan kujawab ke dua pertanyaanmu tadi. Yang pertama yaitu seorang iblis keturunan dari bangsawan vampir lah yang membangunkanku dan yang kedua, rencanaku setelah diriku bangkit adalah membalas semua kelakuan yang terjadi dimasa lalu dan akan kuimbaskan ke masa ini maupun masa depan..."jawab Zorch menjelaskan maksud dia datang ke ruang pertemuan.

"keturunan bangsawan vampir,jangan bilang dia..."perkataan Kira terpotong karena mengetahui sebuah fakta.

"Sai,apakah orang itu yang membangkitkan mu...? "

"aku tidak tahu nama orang itu tapi aku bisa memberi ini pada kalian..."ucap Zorch dan mulai berubah wujud menjadi sosok yang dikenal Kira.

"itu.."

"Sai..."ucap Kira terbata.

Dengan mulut sedikit kaku,pemuda bernama Sai mulai membuka suara.  
"to-long aku,pa-man..." ucapnya dengan lemah.

WUSH...

"pemuda itulah yang membangkitkanku dari tidur panjang yang sangat merepotkan,sebagai tanda terima kasihku aku akan menggunakan tubuh anak ini untuk sementara dan saat diriku bangkit kembali aku akan mengembalikan pemuda ini dengan pastinya kuberi bonus pada tubuh anak ini. Yaitu..." ucap Zorch datar.

"yaitu...HANCUR "sambungnya dengan nada iblis.

"!" semua orang yang berada diruangan tercengang mendengar ucapan dari Zorch.

"takkan kubiarkan..."kata Kira sambil menarik pedang miliknya dan melesat ke arah Zorch.

WUSH...

SYUT...  
dengan gerakan santai,Zorch berhasil menghindari serangan dari Kira dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"cukup sampai disini,Lucifer. Untuk kalian yang berada diruangan ini aku akan mengasih kalian waktu 3 bulan dari sekarang untuk mencari 4 orang yang akan menyegelku kembali. Dan jika dalam waktu 3 bulan kalian semua tidak dapat menemukan 'mereka',maka kupastikan dunia ini akan hancur dan masa depan umat manusia akan lenyap bersama dengan dunia ini..."ucap Zorch dan mulai menghilang ke arah kegelapan malam.

"aku pastikan itu,Mikael..."sambungnya dan menghilang sempurna.

"sekarang kita harus bagaimana,Shin...? "tanya Mori sedikit khawatir.

"walaupun aku berubah ke mode tuhan,aku tidak bisa melawannya. Dan juga saat kita bergabung bersama juga tetap tidak dapat membunuhnya kecuali..."

"kecuali...? "

"kita membutuhkan pedang dan tameng milik dewa mata angin barat. Panah suci milik dewa mata angin timur. Tombak pembelah samudra milik dewa mata angin utara. Dan kalung tsuki milik dewa mata angin selatan. "jelas Shin.

"mana mungkin kita dapat meminta 4 barang itu dalam waktu 3 bulan ? .dan jika bisa dalam waktu sedekat itu,aku tidak yakin Zircalle akan memberikan benda itu.." ucap Mori.

"tidak ada waktu lain,sekarang kita harus mencari 4 orang yang diramalkan untuk menyegel Zorch.."ucap Kira dan bergegas pergi menuju ke arah pintu.

"kau tidak usah mencarinya,Kira.."henti Shin.

"apa maksudmu,Shin..? "

"karena mereka telah ada disini..."ucap Shin sambil menatap pintu dan terlihat 4 orang yang baru saja tiba.

"Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Menma...? ,itu tidak mungkin.." Kira membulatkan matanya saat melihat Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,dan Menma berada didepan pintu.

"waktunya penerus kita yang akan mengubah dunia ini sekali lagi..."ucap Shin dengan senyuman lebar.

**~TBC~**

Haloo...nongol lagi nih Zhitachi mau memberikan beberapa kata. Ehem...untuk fict 'PAA(Penembakan Ala Akatsuki)' sudah ditutup loh,untuk beberapa chara yang masih belum kebagian nama cewe nanti Zhitachi akan membantu mereka dalam mencari jodoh gaje dengan imbalan uang muka 50 % dari yang bersangkutan *dikeroyok akatsuki jones*. Woi,hentikan dulu acara keroyokannya. Ehem...dan yang kedua mungkin setelah fict 'PAA' selesai Zhitachi menargetkan akan buat fict lagi tapi tentang fandom lain serta Zhitachi minta saran dari para readers yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik untuk memilih daftar fandom yang akan terbit usai FFN 'PAA' ayo dipilih,maximal 1 orang satu saran jangan banyak-banyak,oke.

Contoh ; dari example-san,tolong rilis yang Rosario Vampire dong. Tapi yang sedikit ecchi yah... ^.^.

Silakan dipilih... ^.^

**1\. SAO(Sword Art Online).**  
**2\. High School DXD.**  
**3\. Rosario+Vampire.**  
**4\. To Love Ru.**  
**5\. Trinity Seven.**  
**6\. HOTD(High School Of Dead)**  
** .**

Yosh,batas waktunya sampai Fict 'PAA' selesai dan sampai berjumpa dilain waktu.. ^.^

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	8. Chapter 8

**Zhitachi Present:**

"**My Bood Venom"  
SEASON 2-  
"Next Generation"**

Taraa...Zhitachi datang nih bawa update chapter untuk fict ini. Sebenarnya sih maunya nih fict endingnya lebih cepat dari fict 'PAA' ,tapi karena otak Zhitachi sedang mati suri(?) jadinya ya gitu deh..

Karena lagi males curhat,langsung baca aja... ^.^ '

Pada chapter sebelumnya,Zorch datang ke tempat pertemuan dan melakukan kekacauan disana. Saat Zorch memberitahukan alasannya dia datang,dia memberikan waktu 3 bulan untuk mencari ke 4 orang yang diramalkan akan menyegel dirinya kelak dan jika melanggar maka dunia beserta umat manusia akan dia binasakan dalam waktu yang singkat. Saat Zorch pergi,Pein,Kira,dan Mori berpikir keras mencari cara untuk menyegel kembali sang raja iblis itu tetapi sia-sia. Tetapi Shin mengetahui cara menyegel kembali sang raja iblis dengan 1 cara yaitu mengambil benda suci yang terdiri dari satu set pedang dan tameng milik dewa mata angin barat. Panah suci milik dewa mata angin timur. Tombak pembelah samudra milik dewa mata angin utara. Dan kalung tsuki milik dewa mata angin selatan. Mampukah mereka membawa senjata suci itu agar dapat menyegel sang raja iblis kembali tidur panjangnya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 bulan ?...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,DEMIGOD,SUPRANATURAL,REALITA.**

**CHARA=NaruSaku,SasuSaku,MenmaSaku,DLL.**

**RATE=M,untuk jaga-jaga.**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA BENDERA,ABAL,GARING,GAJE,KISAH JAUH SEBELUM RIAS GEREMORY SEKOLAH DI AKADEMI KOU(HIGH SCHOOL DXD)*.**

**SUMMARY: Petualangan mereka dimulai. Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke,Menma berpetualang ke sebuah dunia dimana hanya ada 4 pulau didunia itu untuk mencari 4 benda suci yang konon mampu menyegel kembali sang raja iblis. Mampukah mereka ber empat mendapatkan 4 benda suci itu dan menyegel kembali sang raja iblis atau raja iblis yang akan memusnakan mereka terlebih dahulu.**

**'Not like,don't read~...'**

**3..2..1... GO**

Opening song, "Last Vision For Last – Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girl"

**\- **_**Mirai gensei tsuka no ma no...**__  
-terlihat Sasuka sedang berdiri dimasa lalu dibagian kiri dan dimasa sekarang dibagian kanan._

_**-**__**Ai wa setsuna sugiru...**_  
-sambil memegang bunga sakura dia dapatkan dengan sepenuh hati.

_**-**__**Mamoraretai dakishimetai doushite...**__  
-melindungi bunga itu dari angin yang berhembus kencang tetapi tidak bisa._

_**-**__**Tada chiisa na hana kaze ni utare...**__  
-melihat bunga sakura itu terbang menjauh darinya._

_**-**__**Tobasarenai you ni ne...**__  
-mencoba untuk meraihnya tetapi tidak bisa._

_**-**__**Kono mi wa towa no tabibito...**__  
-dan merenung sambil memegang dadanya menyesali perbuatannya._

_**(last vision for last..)**_

_**-**__**All day long, kuchizusamu...**__  
-terdengar sebuah suara dari bagian masa lalu Sakura._

_**-**__**Tanjyun na, omoiyari...**__  
-dan juga terdengar suara dari bagian masa depan._

_**-**__**Set me true, nukumori wo dare to wakatsu no ?...**__  
-membuat diri Sakura ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus dengan siapa dia bertanya._

_**-**__**Midasareta yume no himitsu wo kaeshite...**__  
-berusaha untuk mengambil kenangan masa lalu dan masa sekarangnya secara bersamaan._

_**-**__**Kokoro de nagashita namida no aji...**__  
-dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya._

_**-**__**Tsumetai Raspberry mint...**__  
-membayangkan seperti rasa permen raspberry yang dingin._

_**-**__**Hirihiri to amai yo…**__**Yakusoku shita azu..**__  
-dan Sakura mulai menikmatinya serta mulai tak terkendali._

_**-**__**Matte tsuka no ma no...**__  
__-seseorang memanggil Sakura untuk menghentikan dirinya._

_**-**__**Ai wa setsunakute...**__  
-hati Sakura sedikit tenang mendengar panggilan itu tetapi wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam._

_**-**__**Mamoraretai dakishimetai doushite**__**...**__  
-dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri 'apakah aku bisa menjaganya,aku tidak ingin mereka pergi dan ingin memeluk mereka saat ini selesai'._

_**-**__**Ano kirei na hana arashi no naka...**_  
-dan angin berhembus ke arah sakura ditambah bunga sakura yang bertebangan disekitarnya.

_**-**__**Chirasarenai you ni to...**__  
-mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat ke arahnya._

_**-**__**Furueru koe ga kienai...**__  
-sakura membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum hangat ke arah mereka serta diatas layar muncul tulisan..._

_'**My Blood Venom S2 :Next Generation...' **_

_Chapter 7 : petualangan dimulai..._

"waktunya penerus kita yang akan mengubah dunia ini sekali lagi..."

KRIET...

"ayah,apa yang terjadi disini...? " tanya Sakura dengan panik.

"tidak ada,hanya ada gangguan kecil tadi..."balas Shin santai.

"tapi-..."

"sstt,sudahlah sekarang kalian kembali ketempat masing-masing..." perintah Shin dan mereka berempat kembali ketempatnya semula tidak lupa Sakura menutup pintu kembali.

"sekarang kita bahas tentang masalah ini..." ucap Shin kembali ke topik dan mereka kembali membahas tentang penyerangan tadi dengan tenang.

"Sakura,aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu..."

"tentang apa Sasuke...? "

"sepertinya ada yang tidak beres tentang pertemuan itu. Sebelum kau menutup pintu aku merasakan ada sisa energi kegelapan yang sangat kuat dari ruang pertemuan.." ucap Sasuke curiga.

"aku juga sependapat denganmu,Sasuke..." dukung Menma.

"tapi aneh,kenapa energi itu mirip seperti energi yang dimiliki oleh ayahku dan juga paman Mori ?.. "

"ano Sakura,mereka sedang membicarakan apa sih ? " tanya Naruto yang sedang bingung.

"bukan apa-apa,Naruto.." balas Sakura.

"bisakah kau keruang kumpul duluan,aku ingin bicara dengan Sasuke dan Menma tentang masalah ini.." perintah Sakura dengan wajah serius. Saat melihat wajah Sakura yang serius,Naruto pun mengerti dan pergi ke ruang kumpul duluan.

"Sasuke,Menma. Ikuti aku..." perintah Sakura sambil berjalan ke sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari ruang pertemuan.

Disebuah ruangan...

"ada apa kau memanggilku,Sakura.." kata Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"ini tentang masalah yang tadi,anggap saja ini sebuah rapat perdana untuk kita..."balas Sakura dan wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"baiklah kita mulai sekarang,ini tentang energi misterius dari ruang pertemuan tadi. Aku juga setuju tentang perkataan Sasuke tentang sebuah energi kegelapan yang muncul dari ruang pertemuan. Saat aku mengaktifkan energi kefokusan milikku,aku juga merasakan sebuah energi yang sangat mirip seperti milik paman Kira dan paman Mori walaupun agak samar-samar. Dan juga tentang kekacauan yang ada di ruang pertemuan tadi, aku memperkirakan bahwa Zorch datang ke ruang pertemuan dan melakukan serangan ke ayah kita..."

"sepertinya aku juga berpikir sampai kesitu,tapi kenapa dia datang ke ruang pertemuan ? " tanya Menma.

"mungkin untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya dan ingin menguasai dunia ini kembali..."

"tunggu Sasuke,sepertinya dia datang tidak dengan maksud seperti itu. Aku yakin dia datang untuk memberitahu ke ayah kita bahwa dia sudah sepenuhnya bebas,walaupun tidak luput kemungkinan juga untuk menyerang dunia ini..." ucap Sakura.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan,Sakura ? "tanya Menma.

"kita tunggu perintah selanjutnya dari ayah kita..."

Di ruang pertemuan...

"baiklah akan aku usahakan,tapi aku tidak yakin arcanist dan isuca akan memberikan benda suci itu kepada mereka..." ucap Kira.

"tentang masalah itu biarkan mereka yang akan mengurusnya. Kira,menurut pendapatku janganlah kau bujuk Arcanist dan Isuca. Biarkan mereka yang mengurus semuanya..." kata Shin.

"kau gila,kau ingin memberikan beban yang begitu berat kepada mereka ber 4. Kau tahukan kekuatan Isuca dan Arcanist yang mampu menghancurkan setengah dari dunia ini jika mereka marah,apalagi kedua orang itu mampu menggulingkan kerajaan bawah dalam waktu 3 hari..."sepertinya ucapan Shin sedikit membuat Kira marah.

" aku yakin mereka bisa melakukannya. Masalah sekarang berpusat ke Naruto.. "

"Naruto ? "tanya Pein.

"dia adalah manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti mereka ber 3,tetapi ramalan telah menunjuknya sebagai salah satu faktor orang yang akan menyegel Zorch. Agar dia tidak menanggung begitu banyak beban pada dirinya,aku telah mempersiapkan seorang guru untuk melatih skill bertarungnya dalam waktu 2 minggu dari sekarang agar fisik dan jiwa setara dengan mereka..." balas Shin.

"siapa yang akan mengajari anakku itu,Shin sama ? "

"Mori,dialah guru yang akan mengajar Naruto nanti..." panggil Shin.

"hai..."

"dan juga sepertinya mereka sedang membahas sesuatu seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang..."

"apa maksudmu,Shin ? "tanya Kira.

Dan Shin menatap pintu keluar dan diterukir senyuman lembut dari wajahnya.

"aku yakin sekali,suatu saat jabatan kita akan diambil oleh mereka dalam waktu yang singkat..." jawabnya.

"bahwa sekarang mereka selangkah berjalan maju menuju ke kekuatan sejati dalam dirinya..." sambungnya dengan senyuman.

Pagi hari...

Terlihat 2 pemuda dan 2 gadis sedang berjalan menyelusuri sebuah gang yang cukup panjang.

"semuanya sesuai kehendak paman Shin..." kata Menma sambil melangkah serta sesekali menendang batu kecil dihadapannya.

"kau benar,kuharap Naruto kuat menjalankan latihan itu..." balas Sakura.

"emang apa yang terjadi oleh Naruto nii-san... ? "tanya Karin ke Sakura.

"oh,kalo itu..."

FASTBACK:...

"kalian tahu kenapa kami memanggil kalian ber 4 datang kesini... ? " ucap Shin dan dibalas gelengan oleh mereka ber 4.

"kalian akan berkelana di sebuah dunia yang jauh serta sangat luas dari pradaban manusia. Dimana hanya dewa dan para manusia terpilih lah yang tinggal disana,tugas kalian disana adalah untuk belajar tentang ilmu supranatural dalam diri kalian serta berlatih menguasai 4 benda suci yang konon dapat menyegel sang raja iblis... "jelas Shin.

"karena Sakura,Sasuke,dan Menma adalah keturunan dari malaikat,iblis,dan malaikat hitam. Dan Naruto keturunan dari manusia,maka kau akan dilatih terlebih dahulu sebelum petualangan dimulai.." sambung Mori.

"ano,aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan.. "jawab Naruto kebingungan.

"dasar..." decih Pein melihat tingkah bodoh anaknya.

"akan kujelaskan nanti,sekarang persiapkan dirimu untuk pergi ke neraka bersamaku dan Menma kau tetap disini untuk ikut mengawasi pasukan dari Zorch "perintah Mori berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"huh.. ? "

"aku pamit..."

WUSH...

'kuharap kau kuat disana,Naruto...'batin mereka ber 3.

FASTBACK OFF :...

"emang Naruto nii-san berlatih apa sampai-sampai dia harus dibawah ke neraka..."

"entahlah,yang jelas untuk melatih skill bertarungnya dan juga aku yakin latihannya sangat keras... "jelas Sakura.

Sementara di neraka...

DUAR...DUARR...

"sial,jika begini terus aku bisa mati... " ucap Naruto sambil bersembunyi disebuah batu yang besar untuk menghindari serangan dari langit.

WUSH...

" ! "

DUAR...  
serangan dari langit pun kembali melesat ke arah persembunyian Naruto.

SET...

TAP...

"untung saja..." kata Naruto usai menghindari serangan itu.

"jika kau terus bersembunyi seperti itu,kau tidak bisa setara dengan mereka ber 3 serta kau tidak dapat menyegel kembali raja iblis... "ucap Mori dari atas langit dan bersiap menembak bola hitam ke arah Naruto.

"kau ingin membunuhku HAH,latihan macam begini bisa membunuh setiap saat "

"serangan ini hanya 10% dari serangan asliku,jika kau mati terkena serangan ini maka aku akan mudah membawamu ke shinigami... " jawabnya datar dan menembakan bola energi hitam itu.

WUSH...

"UWAAA... ! "

DUAR...

Kembali ke Sakura...

"kayaknya berat juga ya onee-chan... " ucap Karin.

Time Skip, 2 Minggu Kemudian...

Terlihat para anggota Akatsuki dan Akatsuki Jr sedang berkumpul di taman belakang mansion Kuraga untuk menunggu seseorang.

"lama sekali si idiot itu... " ucap Hitzen.

"berisik... " balas ritzuku sambil menghitung lembaran uang.

"KAU... "

"sudahlah,kalian berdua berisik sekali dari tadi... "lerai Hidan.

Dan tak lama sebuah angin datang ke arah mereka berkumpul dengan kencang. Perlahan tapi pasti,angin itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar dan menunjukan 2 sosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"yo kalian semua... "sapa pemuda berambut kuning.

"huh,siapa kau...? " tanya Sakura kaget saat melihat pemuda itu yang sangat tidak asing dengan Naruto.

Bicara tentang penampilan Naruto yang sekarang adalah bentuk rambut yang mirip seperti Minato dengan rambut poni yang dibiarkan bebas. Dan pakaian Naruto sama seperti jubah Minato saat menjadi hokage tetapi tidak memakai baju jounin melainkan sebuah kimono berwarna merah darah.

"kau tidak ingat denganku Sakura ? " ucap pemuda itu sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura.

SET...  
Tetapi naas ada kejadian kecil yang membuat pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"UWAA..."

BRUK...  
karena tidak hati-hati,pemuda itu jatuh ketanah dengan tidak elit karena menginjak jubahnya sendiri serta membuat semua orang sweatdrop akibat tingkah laku pemuda itu.

'huh,dasar... 'batin Mori melihat tingkah laku muridnya.

'terjatuh hanya karena hal sepele,aku hanya kenal satu orang...'

"Naruto... " panggil Sakura.

"yap,kau benar... "balas Naruto sambil menunjukan jari jempolnya ke arah Sakura.

"semuanya sudah lengkap,sekarang kami bertiga akan membuka gerbang portal untuk kalian bisa pergi kedunia itu. Portal ini hanya bisa dibuka minimal 3 kekuatan memiliki kekuatan yang setara atau seimbang dengan lainnya dan jika salah satu tidak seimbang maka kekuatan kalian akan terkuras banyak atau lebih buruknya terlempar ke dimensi ruang waktu... "jelas Shin.

"ayo Kira,Mori... "

"saat kami sedang mempersiapkan portal ini,kalian boleh berpamitan ke orang tua kalian..." ucap Shin dan mulai membentuk sebuah segel.

"ibu,tolong jaga Karin dengan baik. Jujur,aku senang jika Karin tidak ikut dalam misi ini tapi sedihnya aku tidak bisa mengerjainya setiap saat... "kata Sakura ke ibunya.

"baik,ibu akan menjaga Karin. Ingatlah ini Sakura,kau harus hati-hati karena disana bahaya. Ibu tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada dirimu..." nasihat ibu Sakura.

"baik..."

"kau tampak ber energi,Naruto.. "ucap Pein ke arah Naruto.

"hehe..."balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ne ayah,aku ijin untuk berkelana ke dunia itu agar bisa menguasai ke 4 benda suci serta menyegel kembali sang raja iblis supaya dunia ini kembali tentram... "ijin Naruto ke Pein.

"aku tidak bisa melarangmu Naruto,pergilah dan selamatkan dunia ini... " ucap Pein dengan wajah yang tegas.

"dan ibu juga akan mendoakanmu disini. Ini,bawalah ramuan yang secara turun temurun mampu menyembuhkan luka ringan maupun fatal. Gunakan sebaik-baiknya,Naruto... "ucap Konan dan memberikan sebuah kotak biru.

"kuharap kau disana tidak melakukan hal mesum,onii-san..." kata Naruko dan dibalas sweatdrop dari Naruto.

"ya ya,terima kasih. Ibu,Naruko, dan teman-teman aku akan pergi ke sebuah dunia untuk menguasai ke 4 benda suci agar bisa menyegel raja iblis serta menyelamatkan dunia ini. Untuk itu,aku akan memberikan jabatan kepemimpinan sementara ke Naruko selama aku pergi... "ucap Naruto ke arah anggota Akatsuki Jr dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto,ayahnya tersenyum tipis karena perkataan Naruto barusan.

'ini seperti mengenang masa lalu antara aku dengan Konan... ' batin Pein.

"ya ya,pergilah dan selamatkan dunia ini... "ucap Hitzen dan dibalas anggukan dari yang lain.

WUSH...  
dan sebuah portal hitam telah muncul.

"portal sudah siap,persiapkan diri kalian sekarang..." perintah Shin ke mereka ber 4.

"kau tidak berpamitan dengan yang lain,Sasuke...? "tanya Menma yang kebetulan didekat Sasuke.

"terlalu merepotkan... "balasnya dingin dan berjalan menuju portal disusul oleh Menma.

Sakura,Sasuke,Menma,Naruto telah berada didepan portal. Sakura berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat ke arah ibu serta adiknya sebelum dia berpisah untuk waktu yang lama.

"selamat tinggal,Ibu,Karin..." ucap Sakura sambil menahan untuk tidak menangis.

"ibu dan Karin akan merindukanmu disini,Sakura... "balas Deidara sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sakura,Sasuke,Menma,Naruto. Kalian adalah 4 kunci untuk mengembalikan perdamaian dunia ini dan kami bertiga menaruh harapan besar kepada kalian. Kami harap kalian ber 4 berhasil membawa ke 4 benda suci itu dan berhasil menemukan jati diri kalian yang sebenarnya. Aku mohon kepada kalian ber 4,jangan mati sebelum dunia ini damai... "nasihat Shin ke mereka ber 4.

"YA..." balas mereka ber 4 dengan mantap.

"aku akan menutup portalnya,kami bertiga akan menjaga orang tua serta teman kalian dari serangan pasukan raja iblis sampai kalian kembali. Serta kami tidak akan membuka portal ini lagi tapi kalian dapat kembali jika kalian melakukan hal serupa yang sedang kami lakukan. Aku mempercayai semua tugas berat ini kepada kalian... "ucap Shin dan mulai melakukan segel penutupan portal.

Dan perlahan-lahan portal mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan mereka ber 4...

"aku percaya didunia yang kalian jelajah nanti kau bisa menemukan jati dirimu,Sakura... "ucap Shin disaat portal itu belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"ayah... "

WUSH...  
dan portal menghilang dengan sempurna.

"baiklah,upacara telah selesai dan kalian semua akan tinggal dimansion Kuraga sampai mereka kembali. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian semua disaat tidak dalam pengawasanku... " kata Shin dan menghilang dibalik cahaya emas.

"aku akan membuat sebuah penghalang untuk menghalau serangan dari pasukan Zorch dan menaruh ribuan pasukan iblis bayangan untuk menjaga mansion Kuraga sampai mereka kembali... "ucap Kira sambil menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"baiklah,kalian semua boleh kembali kekamar masing-masing dan masalah barang jangan khawatir karena sudah kupindahkan sesaat Naruto datang... "ucap Mori dan ikutan menghilang.

"kenapa mereka bertiga suka menghilang tanpa sebab ya ? . Kemarin Sasuke dan Menma yang suka menghilang tanpa sebab,sekarang mereka bertiga juga ikut-ikutan menghilang..."tanya Hitzen.

"karena mereka bukan manusia biasa. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar,Hitzen... "perintah Hidan.

Disuatu dunia...

WUSH...

Mereka ber 4 telah sampai disuatu tempat yang cukup luas dengan selamat. Mata mereka mengawasi setiap dari tempat itu dengan seksama.

"kita telah sampai..." ucap Sakura.

"kau benar,Sakura... "jawab Menma.

"petualangan yang besar dimulai dari sekarang... "

**~TBC~**

Ending song = **"ZERO !-Minami Kuribayashi (Hataraku Maou-sama !)"**

**-(Get out of the gate)**  
-terlihat Sakura dan Naruto sedang berdiri di atas bukit pada bagian layar kiri.

**-(true sky)**  
-dan juga terlihat Sasuke dan Menma yang berdiri di atas bukit pada bagian layar kanan.

**\- Kono shunkan, kono basho ga sutāto...**  
-terlihat Sakura,Sasuke,Menma,dan Naruto berdiri di atas bukit memandangi sebuah kota yang cukup besar dan juga damai.

**\- Imēji shite miyou nani ga dekiru no ka na...**  
-dan wajah mereka tampak tenang memandangi kota itu.

**\- Shinjirarenai dekigoto datte aru...**  
-Sakura membayangkan kota itu mirip seperti di dunia asli nya.

**\- Motto… koete ikeru ne...**  
-dan berharap jauh lebih damai dari kota yang sedang dia lihat sekarang.

**-**_**(Power of dream)**_** , zero kara umareru subete Kagayaite...**  
-dan Sakura memulainya dari awal agar dunia miliknya kembali damai.

**-**_**(fly) **_**ano sora e **_**(Light blue wind)**_** omoikiri, habatakitai...**  
-dan Sakura memandang langit yang biru indah.

**\- Saikō no sumairu de warainagara sa~a, yukou!...**  
-pandangannya beralih ke arah mereka bertiga dan mengajak mereka untuk melangkah sambil tersenyum.

**\- Michi no sekai e to ima tobidasou yo...**  
didepan mereka ada jurang yang dalam dan mereka melompat bersama.

**\- Mirai o erabi, kimeru no wa jibun...**  
-mereka mendarat dengan sempurna dan mulai melangkah kembali.

**\- Yume o oikakete yukou naku hi mo aru...**  
-bayangan tubuh Sakura terlintas di pikirannya sambil memperlihat dunia mereka yang sedang kacau sambil meneteskan air mata.

**\- Sore wa daijina negai...**  
-tetapi Sakura terus berjalan melangkah kedepan.

**\- kienaide,Kitto aerukara...**  
-berusaha menghindari pikiran itu karena dia percaya bahwa Sakura mampu membawa masa depan dunianya ke inti perdamaian sejati.

**\- ashita no kimi e…**  
-dan tak lama mereka ber 4 telah sampai dikota itu.

**-(Get out of the gate...)  
-(true sky...)**

Dan di atas layar muncul tulisan...

"**My Blood Venom S2 : Next Generation..."**

**~ZHITACHI~**

Oke sekian dari lagu endingnya,mungkin lagunya tidak pas sama kata-kata tapi ya sudahlah. Oke karena Zhitachi sedang ada tugas langsung tutup aja yah dan nanti chapter besok... ^.^

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	9. Chapter 9

**Zhitachi Present:**

"**My Bood Venom"  
SEASON 2-  
"Next Generation"**

Haloo...sudah lama Zhitachi ninggalin fict ini karena Zhitachi banyak urusan didunia nyata. *reades:banyak alesan...(sambil lempar curit ke arah author) .

Hoi-hoi,hentikan acara penyiksaan ke author imut ini. Oke tanpa lama langsung dibawahin aja yah... ^.^

Pada chapter sebelumnya,Sakura,Sasuke,Menma melakukan rapat perdananya untuk membahas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi diruang rapat tempat ayah mereka sedang mengadakan rapat. Dilain ruangan,Shin,Kira,Mori,dan Pein juga sedang menyusun sebuah rencana untuk menyegel kembali raja iblis dengan cara membawa ke 4 benda suci dari dunia lain ke dunia manusia dalam waktu 2 bulan. 2 minggu kemudian,mereka ber 4 bersiap untuk memulai petualangannya. Dengan bantuan kekuatan 3 dewa,mereka ber 4 berhasil memasuki sebuah dunia yang cukup damai dan tentram. Mampukah mereka membawa ke 4 benda suci itu dalm waktu 2 bulan dari sekarang...?

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,DEMIGOD,SUPRANATURAL,REALITA.**  
**CHARA=NaruSaku,SasuSaku,MenmaSaku,DLL.**  
**RATE=M,untuk jaga-jaga.**  
***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA BENDERA,ABAL,GARING,GAJE,KISAH JAUH SEBELUM RIAS GEREMORY SEKOLAH DI AKADEMI KOU(HIGH SCHOOL DXD)*.**

**SUMMARY: Petualangan mereka dimulai. Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke,Menma berpetualang ke sebuah dunia dimana hanya ada 4 pulau didunia itu untuk mencari 4 benda suci yang konon mampu menyegel kembali sang raja iblis Zorch. Mampukah mereka ber empat mendapatkan 4 benda suci itu dan menyegel kembali sang raja iblis atau raja iblis yang akan memusnahkan mereka terlebih dahulu.**

'**Not like,don't read~...'**

**3..2..1... GO**

Opening song, "Last Vision For Last – Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girl"

**\- **_**Mirai gensei tsuka no ma no...**__  
-terlihat Sasuka sedang berdiri dimasa lalu dibagian kiri dan dimasa sekarang dibagian kanan._

_**-**__**Ai wa setsuna sugiru...**_  
-sambil memegang bunga sakura dia dapatkan dengan sepenuh hati.

_**-**__**Mamoraretai dakishimetai doushite...**__  
-melindungi bunga itu dari angin yang berhembus kencang tetapi tidak bisa._

_**-**__**Tada chiisa na hana kaze ni utare...**__  
-melihat bunga sakura itu terbang menjauh darinya._

_**-**__**Tobasarenai you ni ne...**__  
-mencoba untuk meraihnya tetapi tidak bisa._

_**-**__**Kono mi wa towa no tabibito...**__  
-dan merenung sambil memegang dadanya menyesali perbuatannya._

_**(last vision for last..)**_

_**-**__**All day long, kuchizusamu...**__  
-terdengar sebuah suara dari bagian masa lalu Sakura._

_**-**__**Tanjyun na, omoiyari...**__  
-dan juga terdengar suara dari bagian masa depan._

_**-**__**Set me true, nukumori wo dare to wakatsu no ?...**__  
-membuat diri Sakura ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus dengan siapa dia bertanya._

_**-**__**Midasareta yume no himitsu wo kaeshite...**__  
-berusaha untuk mengambil kenangan masa lalu dan masa sekarangnya secara bersamaan._

_**-**__**Kokoro de nagashita namida no aji...**__  
-dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya._

_**-**__**Tsumetai Raspberry mint...**__  
-membayangkan seperti rasa permen raspberry yang dingin._

_**-**__**Hirihiri to amai yo…**__**Yakusoku shita azu..**__  
-dan Sakura mulai menikmatinya serta mulai tak terkendali._

_**-**__**Matte tsuka no ma no...**__  
__-seseorang memanggil Sakura untuk menghentikan dirinya._

_**-**__**Ai wa setsunakute...**__  
-hati Sakura sedikit tenang mendengar panggilan itu tetapi wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam._

_**-**__**Mamoraretai dakishimetai doushite**__**...**__  
-dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri 'apakah aku bisa menjaganya,aku tidak ingin mereka pergi dan ingin memeluk mereka saat ini selesai'._

_**-**__**Ano kirei na hana arashi no naka...**_  
-dan angin berhembus ke arah sakura ditambah bunga sakura yang bertebangan disekitarnya.

_**-**__**Chirasarenai you ni to...**__  
-mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat ke arahnya._

_**-**__**Furueru koe ga kienai...**__  
-sakura membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum hangat ke arah mereka serta diatas layar muncul tulisan..._

_'**My Blood Venom S2 :Next Generation...'**_

_Chapter 8: negeri impian di dunia peri..._

_Dihutan yang tentram dimana hanya ada kicauan berbagai jenis burung yang beragam,terlihat 3 pemuda dan 1 gadis sedang mengamati tempat itu bahkan tidak diantara mereka yang membuat suara sedikit pun._

_"disini aman..."ucap Menma usai menganalisa tempat itu._

_Dan mereka bertiga menghela napas lega._

_BRAK...  
Naruto menjatuhkan pedangnya karena berat._

_"bisakah kita istirahat sebentar disini...? " saran Naruto._

_"baiklah,kita akan beristirahat disini..."balas Sakura dan juga dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke serta Menma._

_Sebelum Sakura duduk disebuah batu._

_"tunggu..."henti Sasuke._

_"aku merasakan 3 kehadiran manusia..."sambung Sasuke._

_Mereka ber 3 langsung memasang pose siaga._

_KRASAK...KRUSUK...  
suara semak-semak yang bergerak._

_SYUT...  
2 panah melesat ke arah Sasuke._

_JLEB...JELB...  
panah itu mengenai sebuah pohon._

_"hm,serangan panah yang lemah. Tunjukan diri kalian..."panggil Sasuke ke arah semak-semak._

_"hebat-hebat,bisa menghindari panah dari kedua asistenku..."jawab seorang gadis berambut merah poni tail yang baru saja keluar dari semak-semak._

_"maaf putri karena tidak bisa mengenai orang itu..."jawab gadis berambut ungu dibelakangnya._

_"siapa kalian...? "tanya Sakura._

_"sepertinya kalian bukan orang jahat dan juga bukan daerah sini,jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Siapa kalian ber 4 dan kenapa datang ketempat ini...? " tanya balik gadis berambut merah itu._

_"kami adalah utusan dari pimpinan surga yang bernama Shin Mikael. Namaku Kaito Sasuke,anak dari pimpinan neraka yang bernama Kaito Kira. Yang gadis itu adalah anak dari Shin Mikael yang bernama Kuraga Sakura. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek disamping gadis itu bernama Yamato Menma anak dari Yamato Mori. Dan terakhir anak dari pimpinan gang terkuat yang bernama Naruto..."ucap Sasuke menjelaskan teman-temannya ke arah gadis berambut merah._

_"tunggu,berati kalian orang dimaksud oleh ayahku. Maaf atas kelancanganku tadi barusan.." ucap gadis itu sambil memohon hormat._

_"sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Mashiro Yauca,putri dari negeri peri yang bernama AinCard.."ucap Yauca memperkenalkan diri._

_"ano kenapa seorang putri datang kesini..?" tanya Naruto._

_"sebenarnya kami sedang berburu rusa disekitar sini,saat itu muncul sebuah portal hitam yang mencurigakan 300 M dari kami sedang membidik hewan perburuan kami. Saat portal hitam itu muncul,hewan-hewan disini berlari karena ketakutan..." jelas Yauca._

_"maaf karena membuat hewan buruanmu menjadi takut putri Yauca..." balas Sakura._

_"jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu,cukup panggil Yauca saja. Aku yakin kalian ber 4 pasti kelelahan karena melakukan sebuah portal dimensi,untuk itu datanglah ke istanaku dan bertemu langsung dengan ayahku..."ajak Yauca ke mereka ber 4._

_"sepertinya tidak buruk,ya kan Menma..."jawab Naruto ke arah Menma yang sedang menjirat tali sepatu._

_"terserah..."balas Menma singkat._

_"baik,kami akan kesana..."balas Sakura._

_"yosh ayo kita pulang..."ajak Yauca dan mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah timur._

_Disebuah kota..._

_Terlihat penduduk dikota itu sedang melakukan kegiatan jual beli barang. Dan diantara mereka juga ada yang sedang berbincang-bincang membahas sesuatu._

_"kota ini tentram juga..." ucap Naruto melihat ke arah orang-orang._

_"kota ini memang sangat tentram diantara 3 pulau lainnya. Bisa dibilang kota ini yang paling aman dan sejahtera karena angka kejahatan hanya 10%..."jelas Yauca._

_Dan mata Sakura tidak sengaja beralih ke arah ke barat._

_"pohon itu besar sekali..." tunjuk Sakura._

_"oh itu, itu adalah pohon Yggdrasil. Pusat dari dunia ini. konon adanya pohon itu,4 pulau disekitarnya menjadi subur dan tidak ada kekacauan dimana-mana..." jelas Yauca._

_"kulihat batang pohon itu menjadi hitam kecoklatan..." ucap Naruto._

_"sebenarnya batang pohon Yggdrasil berwarna hijau kecoklatan,tetapi semenjak seseorang berkekuatan iblis datang kedunia ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan mengubah kekuatan pohon dunia itu menjadi tidak stabil. Akibatnya,4 pulau disekitar pohon dunia menjadi tidak stabil seperti perang antar negara dan perang antar 4 kerajaan..."_

_"jangan bilang orang itu Zorch...? " tebak Menma ke arah Sasuke._

_"aku juga berpikir seperti itu,tapi untuk apa Zorch datang kedunia ini..." balas Sasuke dan dibalas gelengan dari Menma._

_Dan mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang kerajaan._

_"penjaga,buka pintunya..."perintah Yauca ke arah penjaga._

_"baik tuan putri..."balas penjaga itu._

_KRIET...  
pintu gerbang telah terbuka memperlihatkan taman kerajaan yang sangat luas dan juga indah._

_"tempat yang indah..." puji Sakura._

_"bagian dalam juga tak kalah indah,ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan..."ajak Yauca dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan._

_KRIET..._

_Pintu kerajaan terbuka dengan sendirinya.._

_"hebat,pintunya membuka sendiri..."puji Naruto melihat pintu kerajaan terbuka sendiri._

_"dasar norak..."balas Sasuke._

_"ka-kau...dasar teme "balas Naruto tidak terima dibilang norak._

_"kau,beraninya memanggilku 'teme' . dasar dobe "_

_"teme.."_

_"dobe.."_

_"Teme.."_

_"Dobe.."_

"te-.."

"berani kalian berdua ngulang kata itu lagi,akan ku buang kalian keneraka.."jawab Sakura dengan nada dingin.

Dan mereka ber 2 langsung terdiam bisu.

"hehe,wajah kalian berdua lucu juga..." ejek Menma ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"diam kau..! " balas mereka berdua dengan nada bentak.

"kita hampir sampai di tempat raja..." ucap Yauca.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

SET...

Langkah mereka terhenti disaat didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar.

"penjaga buka pintunya..."perintah Yauca.

"baik putri.."

KRIET...

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang yang sedang duduk disebuah singgasana besar.

"aku kembali..."ucap Yauca.

"oh,Yauca..."jawab orang itu.

"seorang perempuan...?" tebak Naruto melihat orang yang sedang duduk disinggasana.

"jaga bicaramu Naruto..."jawab Sakura sambil menggetak kepala Naruto.

BLETAK...

"itai..."jerit Naruto.

"ucapanmu ada benarnya juga,Naruto.."balas Menma dan dibalas getakan dari Sakura.

BLETAK...

"kau sama saja dengan si baka Naruto..."

"apakah kalian dari dunia manusia,pendatang baru...? "tanya raja.

"benar raja..."jawab Sasuke dengan hormat disusul oleh mereka ber 3.

"selamat datang di negeri impian,AinCard. Aku selaku raja menyambut kalian disini dengan suka cita. Namaku Isuca,salah satu dari 4 raja di dunia ini..."ucap Isuca.

"namaku adalah Kaito Sasuke anak dari Kaito Kira pimpinan dunia bawah. Dibelakangku yang berambut hitam pendek bernama Yamato Menma anak dari Yamato Mori. Disamping kanan Menma bernama Naruto,dan terakhir anak dari Shin Mikael bernama Kuraga Sakura.."ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan temannya.

"aku telah menunggu kehadiran kalian ber 4,Sasuke,Menma,Naruto,dan Sakura. Aku mendapat kabar dari Kaito Kira bahwa kalian akan datang kedunia ini untuk mengambil 4 benda suci dari tiap-tiap pulau didunia ini,benar..."tebak Isuca.

"itu benar,Isuca-sama. Alasan kami ber 4 datang kesini adalah untuk membawa ke 4 benda suci dari dunia ini dan akan digunakan untuk menyegel kembali raja iblis yang telah terbangun..."jelas Sasuke.

"aku mengerti maksud kalian datang kesini,tapi untuk menyerahkan panah dan busur suci itu harus melalui beberapa syarat agar bisa memegang busur panah suci terlebih lagi panah itu hanya memilih orang yang dia anggap bisa mengendalikan panah suci itu..."

"apa persyaratannya,Isuca-sama...?" tanya Sasuke.

"ada 3 syarat untuk menaklukkan panah suci yaitu pertama mempunyai kelenturan dan kekuatan lebih dibagian tangan karena panah itu sulit untuk dilesatkan oleh orang biasa. Kedua,tidak memiliki keraguan diri saat akan melepaskan busur panah. Jika ada sedikit saja keraguan dalam diri kalian,maka panah itu tidak bisa melesat ke arah musuh malah berdampak buruk ke penggunanya. Terakhir,mempunyai jiwa yang bersih dan keinginan kuat untuk menggunakan panah itu..."jelas Isuca.

TAP...TAP...  
Menma melangkah 2 langkah ke depan.

"Isuca-sama,aku akan mencoba untuk menguasai panah suci itu..." ucap Menma menawar diri.

"Menma,kau..." kata Sakura usai mendengar ucapan Menma.

"kau yakin,anak muda...?" tanya Isuca ke arah Menma.

"saya yakin sekali,Isuca-sama..."jawab Menma mantap.

SET...  
Isuca berdiri dari singgasananya.

"sekarang ikuti aku,dan kalian tetap disini sampai pemuda itu mampu menaklukkan panah suci.."perintah Isuca ke yang lainnya.

"Menma..."panggil Sakura.

"aku akan menguasai panah suci itu,tenang saja Sakura..."jawab Menma sambil tersenyum.

TAP..TAP..

"ayo pergi,Menma..."perintah Isuca.

"baik,Isuca-sama..."jawab Menma dan mereka ber 2 berjalan menjauhi yang lain.

"apa kita bisa mempercayainya,Sasuke...? "tanya Naruto ke arah Sasuke.

"entahlah,pasti dia bisa karena aku telah mengenalnya lama..."jawab Sasuke.

Disuatu tempat...

"Menma,langkah pertama untuk menguasai panah suci adalah kekuatan tangan. Aku ingin lihat kemampuan memanahmu,coba bidik batu berukuran sedang itu yg berjarak 1 KM..."tunjuk Isuca ke arah utara yg terdapat sebuah batu berukuran sedang dan terdapat titik merah kecil ditengah batu itu.

"akan kucoba..." balas Menma sambil menarik busur panah.

SET...

'jarak seperti itu sangatlah jauh dari kemampuan mataku,apa boleh buat' batin Menma.

WYUT...  
pupil mata kanan Menma berubah menjadi kecil.

SYUT...  
Menma melepaskan busur.

WUSH...

JLEB...  
busur panah itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

'kemampuan panah itu' batin Isuca saat melihat pupil mata kanan Menma yang berubah menjadi kecil.

'ini seperti deja'vu...' sambung Isuca sambil tersenyum tipis.

"test pertama telah selesai,kita melanjutkan ke test kedua..." ucap Isuca.

"aku akan memanggil prototype dari panah suci dan tugasmu adalah menguasai semua kemampuan dari prototype itu.." ucap Isuca sambil memajukan kedua tangannya.

SRING...  
seberkas cahaya muncul dikedua tangan Isuca dan perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah panah beserta busurnya.

"ambilah busur panah ini..." perintah Isuca ke arah Menma.

"baik.."balas Menma sambil mengambil panah dan busur panah dari tangan Isuca.

SET...

BRUK...

Saat menerima panah dan busur itu,tiba-tiba tangan Menma seakan mengangkat beban berat yang mengakibatkan panah dan busur itu jatuh ke tanah.

"be-berat sekali 2 benda itu..." jawab Menma sebelum menjatuhkan panah dan busur itu.

"oh ya,aku lupa. Prototype panah suci itu seperti panah suci aslinya,beratnya sekitar puluhan ton atau sekitar puluhan ekor gajah..." jelas Isuca.

"pu-puluhan ekor gajah..." jawab Menma syok.

"tapi tenang saja,dulu ada satu orang yang mampu memegang dan menguasai panah suci itu dalam waktu yang singkat..."

"siapa itu,Isuca-sama...?" tanya Menma.

Dan pandangan Isuca beralih ke arah langit.

"seorang yang berambut hitam kelam dan juga teman masa kecil atau bisa dibliang rival beratku. Pemilik kekuatan memanah yang hebat bahkan aku memujinya karena mampu menundukan naga hitam ragnarok yang mengamuk dengan menggunakan panah suci. Sudah ratusan tahun aku tidak menemuinya karena alasan tertentu,tapi aku yakin dia pasti sudah menjadi pemimpin suatu bangsa seperti keinginannya..." ucap Isuca.

"aku pernah mendengar itu dari paman. Tunggu,jangan bilang orang itu..."tebak Menma.

Dan Isuca beralih ke arah Menma sambil menunjukan senyum tipis dari wajahnya.

"dialah ayahmu,Yamato Mori. Rival sekaligus teman masa kecilku...".

~ZHITACHI~

Di kerajaan...

"huh,sungguh membosankan..." keluh Naruto.

"diam,kau mengganggu tidur siangku..." balas Sasuke kesal.

"kau..."

"kalian berdua bisa diam...? " tanya Sakura sambil menunjukan wajah horor.

Dan mereka berdua langsung terdiam bisu.

"apakah Menma baik-baik saja...? " tanya Sakura khawatir.

"aku tidak tahu,Sakura-san. Pasti ayah sedang melatih Menma-san dengan sangat keras karena tidak mudah mendapatkan panah suci itu bahkan untuk mengangkat panah itu pun membutuhkan energi yang cukup besar..." jelas Yauca ke arah Sakura.

"aku harap dia baik-baik saja..." jawab Sakura.

Ditempat latihan...

"ke-kenapa benda ini berat sekali..." jawab Menma yang berusaha mengangkat panah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

'sedikit lagi...'

SET...  
dan panah itu terangkat ke atas dengan sempurna.

"yatta..." ucap Menma kegirangan.

"ini seperti waktu itu..." ucap Isuca dengan nada rendah.

FASTBACK...

Terlihat pemuda berambut hitam sedang berusaha mengangkat sebuah panah.

"ke-kenapa benda ini berat sekali..." keluh pemuda itu.

"ayo Mori,kau pasti bisa..." dukung Isuca remaja.

'tinggal sedikit lagi...' batin pemuda itu.

SET...  
busur panah itu telah terangkat sempurna.

"yatta..." ucap pemuda itu kegirangan.

"kau hebat,Mori..." puji Isuca.

FASTBACK OFF...

"sekarang tarik tali busur panah itu dan bayangkan di tali yang kau tarik itu terdapat 1 buah panah yang ingin kau lesatkan dan lesatkanlah ke arah batu yang terakhir kau telah ditargetkan..." perintah Isuca.

"baik..."

SET...  
Menma mengubah posisi busur panah ke arah depan.

SET...

CRIET...  
bunyi tali busur panah yang sedang ditarik.

'bayangkan sebuah panah di busur ini...' batin Menma.

Dan tak lama sebuah panah muncul dibusur itu.

"Lesatkan sekarang,Menma..." perintah Isuca.

SYUT...  
panah itu pun dilesatkan.

CLEP...

DUAR...

Panah itu tertancap dan meledak usai tertancap di sebuah batu.

"he-hebat..." puji Menma.

"sekarang test terakhir..." ucap Isuca sambil mengangkat tangan kanan ke atas.

DRRR...  
langit di atas Isuca bergetar hebat dan tak lama berubah menjadi hitam.

"GOAARR..." dan ditengah gumpalan awan hitam itu muncul sesosok naga hitam yang besar.

"test terakhir ini adalah melawan raja naga ragnarok yang ku ceritakan tadi. Walaupun ini prototype,tapi kekuatan naga itu sama seperti naga aslinya..." jelas Isuca.

"akan ku mulai..."

TLICK...  
dan naga itu terbang ke arah Menma.

"fokus ke arah target..." ucap Menma memberi sugesti ketubuhnya.

SET...  
Menma menarik tali busur panah.

WUSH...

'cih naga itu terlalu cepat...' decih Menma.

"GOARRR...! "

"tidak sempat..." ucap Menma melihat naga itu sudah sangat dekat.

DUAR...

~ZHITACHI~

Kerajaan Aincard...

Terlihat Sakura sedang duduk didekat jendela sambil memandangi area sekitar kerajaan. Tak lama matanya melihat sebuah kepulan asap yang mengepul tinggi dari arah jam 10.

"asap apa itu... ?" tanya Sakura.

Dilatihan Menma...

"hosh...hosh..."

"grrr...! "

SET...  
Menma menark tali busur panah.

SYUT...

CLEP...

DUAR...

"hosh...hosh..." ucap Menma kelelahan.

WUSH...

"GOARR...! " naga itu berhasil lolos dari serangan Menma.

"naga itu...terlalu kuat..."

"carilah kelemahan dari naga itu,Menma. Setiap makhluk hidup pasti mempunyai kelemahan masing-masing..." ucap Isuca dari atas tebing.

"kelemahan..." balas Menma sambil meneliti tubuh naga itu.

CLING...  
tak sengaja sebuah cahaya muncul dari tengah kepala naga itu.

'mungkin itu kelemahannya...'

SET...  
Menma menarik tali busur panah.

'jarak itu terlalu jauh,apa boleh buat...' batin Menma dan pupil mata kanannya berubah menjadi kecil.

SYUT...  
Menma menarik panahnya.

WUSH...

CLEP...  
dan menancapi tepat di tengah kepala naga ragnarok.

"GOARRR...! "

CRANG...  
naga itu telah kalah dan tak lama tubuh Menma juga jatuh karena kelelahan.

WUSH...

TAP...TAP...

"anakmu sangat berbakat,Mori..." puji Isuca ke arah Menma yang sedang pingsan karena kelelahan.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"ukh.." akhirnya Menma terbangun dari pingsannya.

"sudah sadar..." tanya Isuca.

"dimana ini...?" tanya Menma.

"ini masih dihutan tempat latihanmu. selamat karena telah mengalahkan naga digital buatanku,kemampuanmu lebih hebat dari yang kukira. "jawab Isuca.

"sebelum kita kembali ke istana,kau harus istirahat sejenak untuk memulihkan energi yang terkuras sangat banyak karena panah suci prototype itu...".

"baiklah..." balas Menma.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"aku sudah baikan,Isuca-sama..." ucap Menma.

"baik,kita akan kembali ke istana..." balas Isuca dan mereka berdua berjalan ke arah istana Aincard.

Kerajaan Aincard...

"_perhatian,raja Isuca telah kembali..."_.

"ayah telah kembali..." ucap Yauca dan berjalan ke arah pintu kerajaan disusul oleh Naruto,Sasuke,Dan Sakura.

KRIET...  
pintu kerajaan telah terbuka memperlihatkan Isuca dan Menma dari luar pintu kerajaan.

"selamat datang,Isuca-sama..." hormat semua prajurit dan semua maid di dalam kerajaan.

TAP...TAP...

"Menma,bagaimana keadaanmu...?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"tak apa,hanya sedikit kelelahan..." jawab Menma sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura.

TAP...  
Isuca berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke arah Menma.

"Menma,ikut aku. Aku harus memberitahu sesuatu yang penting..."

"baik Isuca-sama..." jawab Menma.

Disebuah ruangan...

"dimana ini,Isuca-sama... ?" tanya Menma ke arah Isuca.

"ini ruangan pribadiku,ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan kepadamu..." jawab Isuca.

TAP...  
langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu tua.

KRIET...  
pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah peti besar ditengah ruangan itu.

"ayo,Menma..." ucap Isuca dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

SET...

"peti apa ini,Isuca-sama... ?".

"kau lihat saja nanti..." balas Isuca sambil membuka gembok di peti itu.

CLIK...CLIK...CLIK...

CREK...  
gembok itu terbuka dan Isuca langsung membuka peti itu.

"itu..."

"ini adalah panah suci dari negeri timur, Seifuku-sha 12 hoshi o yajirushi atau bernama panah penakluk 12 bintang. Panah ini mampu menghancurkan,melindungi,menyembuhkan,dan menyegel kekuatan. Gunakan panah ini sebaik-baiknya,Menma..." ucap Isuca sambil mengambil busur panah.

"nama busur itu terlalu sulit,Isuca-sama. Boleh saya menamainya..." jawab Menma yang kesulitan menghapal nama busur panah itu.

"terserah,karena ini telah menjadi panahmu..." balas Isuca.

"hm..." ucap Menma sambil memegang dagu.

"Riku Hoshi..." sambung Menma.

"nama yang bagus..." balas Isuca.

"sekarang terimalah Riku Hoshi ini. Gunakan sebaik-baiknya karena panah ini adalah pusaka suci dari negeri dewa..." kata Isuca sambil menyerahkan Riku Hoshi ke arah Menma.

"akan kuingat perkataan anda,Isuca-sama..." jawab Menma usai menerima panah Riku Hoshi.

"kita kembali keruang tengah dan bergabung dengan yang lain..." ajak Isuca.

"baik..." balas Menma dan mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ruang tengah kerajaan...

"sekarang kemana kalian ber 4 akan melanjutkan perjalanan ini...?" tanya Isuca ke arah mereka ber 4.

"mungkin kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah utara tempat raja Arcanist berada..." jawab Sasuke.

"baiklah kalau itu keputusan kalian,tapi hati-hatilah dengan raja Arcanist itu..." ucap Isuca sambil memberi peringatan ke arah mereka ber 4.

"kenapa Isuca-sama...?" tanya Menma.

"negeri sihir tempat raja Arcanist berada adalah negeri tertutup dari ke 3 negeri didunia ini. Raja Arcanist memiliki prajurit terbaik dan kuat,jadi jangan buat masalah dinegeri itu. Tetapi yang lebih berbahaya adalah..."

"dia tidak mempunyai perasaan sedikitpun ke orang lain,bahkan ayahnya sendiri yang telah memberontak pemerintahannya 2 tahun yang lalu telah terbunuh didepan ibunya sendiri dengan tangannya sendiri..."

"terima kasih atas sarannya,Isuca-sama..." balas Sasuke.

"kapan kalian akan berangkat...?" tanya Isuca.

"kami akan berangkat besok pagi..." jawab Sasuke.

"baiklah,kami akan mempersiapkan kamar untuk kalian ber 4. Istirahatlah dikamar masing-masing agar tubuh dan energi kalian menjadi stabil..." ucap Isuca dan memerintahkan ke arah para maid untuk mempersiapkan kamar.

"maaf merepotkan,Isuca-sama..." ucap Sakura.

"tidak-tidak,anggap saja ini rumah kalian ber 4..." balas Isuca dengan senyuman tipis.

"terima kasih,Isuca-sama..." jawab mereka ber 4.

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap...

**"mereka telah tiba..."** ucap pemuda berambut merah pendek.

**"kau benar,sudah puluhan tahun kita tidak bersenang-senang..."** balas pemuda didekatnya.

**"sabar,Ryouran. Kita harus menunggu perintah dari kakak..."** jawab gadis berambut putih pendek.

**"kau sangat tidak sabar sekali,Ryouran..."**

**"ketua/kakak..."**

**"kita akan menjalankan misi dari tuan kita yang sedang berada didunia manusia untuk menghentikan perjalanan mereka..."**

**"kapan itu,ketua...?"** tanya pemuda berambut putih panjang berantakan.

**"saat mereka berada di negeri utara,kita akan membuat kerusuhan di negeri sihir itu tetapi jangan bunuh raja Arcanist kecuali aku yang akan membunuhnya. Aku akan menyuruh ke 3 anggota kita untuk menghambat perjalanan mereka ber 4 ke arah negeri sihir. Saat mereka telah sampai di negeri sihir,kita akan menyerang mereka ber 4 dengan taktik ku..."** ucap pemuda berambut hitam panjang sambil sebuah bola putih yang sedikit besar.

Dan tak lama,bola itu memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura,dan Menma.

**"baik,ketua..."**

Pagi hari...

"terima kasih atas mengijinkan kami tinggal disini,Isuca-sama..." ucap Sasuke ke arah Isuca.

"tak apa,justru kerajaan menjadi lebih berwarna setelah kalian datang. Datanglah kapanpun sesuka kalian kesini karena pintu kerajaan akan selalu terbuka untuk kalian..." balas Isuca sambil tersenyum tipis.

"setelah negeri kami damai kembali,kami akan datang kesini,aku berjanji Isuca-sama..." ucap Sasuke.

"akan ku pegang janji kalian,sekarang pergilah ke negeri sihir dimana raja Arcanist berada..." perintah Isuca ke arah mereka ber 4.

"baik..." jawab mereka ber 4.

Di depan gerbang kerajaan Aincard...

"kami berangkat,Isuca-sama..." ucap Sasuke sambil memberi hormat ke arah Isuca.

"Yauca-san,sementara ini kita akan tepisah tetapi saat negeriku kembali damai aku akan kesini untuk mengunjungimu..." ucap Sakura ke Yauca sambil memegang kedua tangan Yauca dengan lembut.

"aku akan menunggumu,Sakura-san..." balas Yauca.

"Menma,kemari sebentar..." perintah Isuca ke arah Menma.

"ada apa,Isuca-sama...? "

"saat kau berada dalam keadaan terdesak dipertempuran,pakai lah ini..." jawab Isuca sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil ke arah Menma.

Menma menerima pemberian dari Isuca dan membuka kotak itu.

"sebuah lensa mata..." ucap Menma usai melihat isi kotak itu.

"lensa itu mampu meningkatkan kemampuan matamu sampai 10KM. Saat kau memakai lensa itu,kau mampu melihat serangan yang dilesatkan oleh musuh dalam waktu 5 detik..." jelas Isuca.

"tapi ingat batas waktu lensa itu hanya 10 menit. Setelah itu kau tidak memakainya lagi..." sambung Isuca.

"baik,akan kuingat pesan-pesan ini..." jawab Menma.

"kami berangkat,Isuca-sama..." ucap Menma sambil memberi hormat ke arah Isuca disusul oleh mereka ber 3.

"hati-hatilah dijalan. Saat bertemu dengan raja Arcanist,sampaikan salam dari raja negeri timur untuknya..." balas Isuca.

"baik,Isuca-sama..." jawab Sasuke dan mereka ber4 berjalan menjauhi gerbang kerajaan.

"apa mereka akan baik-baik saja,ayah...?" tanya Yauca ke arah Isuca.

"aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja karena aku kenal siapa itu Arcanist. Ayo Yauca kita kembali kedalam..." ucap Isuca dan mengajak putrinya untuk masuk ke kerajaan.

"baik.."

Dihutan yang lebat tepatnya diatas batang pohon...

"akhirnya mereka keluar dari kerajaan itu..."

"aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertarung kembali,ayo Dan..." ajak pemuda berambut ungu sambil turun dari batang pohon.

JREB...  
sebuah belati tertancap di tanah 2 langkah didepan pemuda berambut ungu.

"ingat Rou,kita harus menunggu waktu saat mereka sedang lengah sesuai perintah ketua..." jawab pemuda berambut kuning pendek.

"baiklah-baiklah,pimpinan gadungan..." jawab Dan sambil kesal.

di atas bukit berdiri pemuda berambut hitam panjang sedang melihat ke arah hutan yang luas.

**"musnahkan mereka ber 4,Kuro No Sannin..."** ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan senyuman iblis diwajahnya.

**~TBC~**

Ending song = **"ZERO !-Minami Kuribayashi (Hataraku Maou-sama)"**

**-(Get out of the gate)**  
-terlihat Sakura dan Naruto sedang berdiri di atas bukit pada bagian layar kiri.

**-(true sky)**  
-dan juga terlihat Sasuke dan Menma yang berdiri di atas bukit pada bagian layar kanan.

**\- Kono shunkan, kono basho ga sutāto...**  
-terlihat Sakura,Sasuke,Menma,dan Naruto berdiri di atas bukit memandangi sebuah kota yang cukup besar dan juga damai.

**\- Imēji shite miyou nani ga dekiru no ka na...**  
-dan wajah mereka tampak tenang memandangi kota itu.

**\- Shinjirarenai dekigoto datte aru...**  
-Sakura membayangkan kota itu mirip seperti di dunia asli nya.

**\- Motto… koete ikeru ne...**  
-dan berharap jauh lebih damai dari kota yang sedang dia lihat sekarang.

**-**_**(Power of dream)**_** , zero kara umareru subete Kagayaite...**  
-dan Sakura memulainya dari awal agar dunia miliknya kembali damai.

**-**_**(fly) **_**ano sora e **_**(Light blue wind)**_** omoikiri, habatakitai...**  
-dan Sakura memandang langit yang biru indah.

**\- Saikō no sumairu de warainagara sa~a, yukou!...**  
-pandangannya beralih ke arah mereka bertiga dan mengajak mereka untuk melangkah sambil tersenyum.

**\- Michi no sekai e to ima tobidasou yo...**  
didepan mereka ada jurang yang dalam dan mereka melompat bersama.

**\- Mirai o erabi, kimeru no wa jibun...**  
-mereka mendarat dengan sempurna dan mulai melangkah kembali.

**\- Yume o oikakete yukou naku hi mo aru...**  
-bayangan tubuh Sakura terlintas di pikirannya sambil memperlihat dunia mereka yang sedang kacau sambil meneteskan air mata.

**\- Sore wa daijina negai...**  
-tetapi Sakura terus berjalan melangkah kedepan.

**\- kienaide,Kitto aerukara...**  
-berusaha menghindari pikiran itu karena dia percaya bahwa Sakura mampu membawa masa depan dunianya ke inti perdamaian sejati.

**\- ashita no kimi e…**  
-dan tak lama mereka ber 4 telah sampai dikota itu.

**-(Get out of the gate...)  
-(true sky...)**

Dan di atas layar muncul tulisan...

"**My Blood Venom S2 : Next Generation..."**

**~ZHITACHI~**

Selesai juga chapter ini,mohon maaf karena telah lama menunggu lanjutan fict ini. Soal musuh yang akan dilawan oleh Sasuke DLL nanti akan sama seperti musuh di fict 'SAO V2: War God Online' dimana kekuatannya hampir sama di fict itu.

Oke langsung Zhitachi tutup dan tunggu chapter depan... ^.^'

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	10. Chapter 10

Pengumuman keterlambatan publish

Karena faktor Zhitachi pindah kota dan langkanya sinyal serta warnet ditempat sekitar Zhitachi membuat beberapa Fict milik Zhitachi sementara ini akan berhenti.

Untuk menunggu kepastian kapan fictnya publish kembali,para readers bisa inbox saya di fb Zhitachi **Shin Mashiro No NagaShinna**(foto profil saya yg pake jaket abu")

Sekian pemberitahuan dari Zhitachi,maaf karena tidak muncul di dunia faction ini dan terima kasih yang selalu menunggu fict saya yang belum end..

Tertanda,Zhitachi Shin-Kun


End file.
